Reunited
by spatch90
Summary: My Version .. Ronnie & Danielle, plus twists and turns.
1. Forever

Was very dissapointed with Danielle dying so i thought i would write a version of what i would like to happen. Please note this is my first Fanfic ever, so i apologise if it isn't that great!

2nd April 2009.

Ronnie has just discovered the locket and realised that Danielle is her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Danielle!

Ronnie's shoes hit the floor hard trying to catch up with the blonde girl. Danielle heard her mother shout her name, that alone made her heart jump out of her chest. The stubborn girl carried on walking thinking about all the hurtfurl words her mother spat at her. Ronnie was getting frustrated.

**Ronnie:** Danielle!!

She cried out again hoping that her daughter would stop. Danielle's ears were buzzing with everything that had been said, the past 8 months she had been living on the square. All the times she tried to speak to her own mother, but she would'nt even give her the time of day. Something inside Danielle forced her to turn around and face the mother she had been craving for, for 19 years.

**Ronnie:** Baby..

Danielle's eyes widended, her heart felt like it was melting. Ronnie smiled, and not just a fake smile that Danielle had seen and experinced. It was a different smile,a warm smile. Ronnie was dying to hold her baby she motioned for Danielle to walk over to her.

Danielle's face let out a smile, wiping away the fresh tears that were forming in her eyes. The blonde girl walked over feeling the biggest rush she had ever felt in her life.

Ronnie took a few steps forward, feeling every kind of emotion you could feel. All this time she thought, Danielle had been living on the square, working in R&R. Everything made perfect sense to Ronnie now, there was no hatrid inside for this girl anymore,only unconditional love.

Danielle threw her arms around her mother, burrying her head in her shoulder. Ronnie held on tight,letting her tears free fall out of her eyes. Danielle taking in her mother scent, the way she held her she knew this was the end of all the drama and frustration that had been going on inside her head.

**Danielle**: You believe me,you really believe me

Ronnie nodded running a hand through the girls hair, she kissed her neck gently and pulled away from her. Danielle took a deep breathe and took a very small step back from her mother.

**Ronnie:** I believe you,of course i do. Danielle i am so sorry

The blonde girl was blurred slightly,Ronnie wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her black coat. She placed her hands firmly on Danielle's face looking her in the eyes.

**Ronnie: **I am so sorry, i've been waiting my whole life to hold my baby in my arms. Here you are, right in front of me

Ronnie sobbed a little and placed a loving kiss on her child's forhead. Danielle slid her arms around her mothers waist and rested her head against her shoulder.

**Danielle:** I love you ... mum

Ronnie's heart shot out of her chest,just hearing her own daughter calling her mum,something she had wanted to hear her whole life. She pulled her daughter in as close as she possibly could not wanting to ever let go.

Standing there holding eachother,they heard the noise of high heeled shoes making their way down the road. Roxy appeared with Stacey. Stacey stood with her jacket open,her hair messily tied up. Her eyes fixed on Danielle with worry.

**Stacey:** Dan, is everything alright?

Danielle smiled and looked up at ronnie, she moved her eyes back onto stacey.

**Danielle:** Yeah, everything is fine stace honestly

Ronnie moved from danielle's tight grip and turned a little to face her little sister. She shook her head at Roxy.

**Ronnie:** Only you could come out here without a coat on, you must be freezing

Roxy shrugged her shoulders a little just a like a 5 year old would. She walked over to the new reunited mother and daughter. She pressed the locket in Danielle's hand and smiled. Ronnie looked at her sister and tilted her head to the side giving her a warm smile. She wiped away a small tear that was dripping down Roxy's face. Roxy had never seen her big sister so happy before, it was like a new Ronnie, a happy Ronnie.

**Danielle:** Dont i get a hug then .. aunty

Roxy rolled her eyes and giggled extending her arms out to Danielle. Ronnie looked over at stacey, she knew stacey wasnt sure of all this, that maybe she would hurt Danielle in someway again. Ronnie walked over and gently placed her hand on Stacey's arm.

**Ronnie**: You should get home, its getting late. You look like you've had alot to drink.

Ronnie let out a small laugh. Stacey lowered her head a little and touched Ronnie's arm. Ronnie felt pleased that Stacey trusted her with Danielle, after all she is her daughter.

**Stacey**: Call me tommorow Dan yeah?

Roxy released her new niece, giving Ronnie a grin. Danielle walked quickly over to Stacey not wanting to waste anytime with her new family.

**Danielle:** Thanks stace, i mean it, for everything

Stacey was so pleased to see Danielle happy, in her heart she knew everything was going to be ok. Stacey was still quite unsure of Ronnie.

**Stacey:** Have fun

Stacey squeezed Danielle's hand and wrapped her jacket around her body. She turned and walked off towards the park back to her house.

Danielle turned around to see her mum and aunty. Ronnie extended her hand, the blonde greatfully took it. Her face started to ache a little from smiling but she didnt care.

**Roxy**: Well i dunno about you two, but im dying for a drink

Ronnie rolled her eyes and nudged her.

**Ronnie:** Im not going back to the Vic, not now. I cant face to see him

Danielle knew exactly who Ronnie was talking about. Roxy looked at her sister, she knew how much she hated Archie. Now wasnt the time to be talking about him. Good things were happening and nothing was going to stand in the way of their happiness.

**Ronnie:** Its getting late, lets go back to mine yeah?

She smiled at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her. Danielle could not be more happier.

**Danielle:** I cant believe it!

Ronnie smiled at her daughters content and happiness, she kissed the top of her head and turned back to Roxy.

**Ronnie:** Are you comming?

Roxy's eyes darted up towards the sky thinking about going back to the Vic.

**Roxy:** Errm, no

Ronnie frowned slightly annoyed at her sister's answer.

**Roxy**: I need to talk to dad, and Aunty Peggy is gonna be in a right state!

Ronnie nodded a little, and kissed Roxy's cheek.

**Ronnie:** I'll come by tommorow

Roxy gave her neice a small friendly hug.

**Roxy:** Just think,free drinks at R&R now.

Ronnie laughed and squeezed her daughter.

**Ronnie: **Come on you, you must be shattered

Danielle smiled at roxy whilst wiping her sore face free from the tears. Roxy winked at Ronnie and turned to walk back to the Queen Vic.

Ronnie sighed not beliving the events that just happened. Everything seemed to happen so fast. She had just got the daugher of her dreams back. Back into her life, Ronnie made a promise to herself that everything from now on was going to be different. The image of Archie crept its way back into her head. All she felt was hatrid for him, how dare he keep mother and daughter apart!

**Danielle: **Think i could sleep on the sofa .. at yours?

Ronnie shook her head free from Archie. She stroked her daughters face gently and smiled.

**Ronnie:** Come on..

They both made their way back to Ronnie's flat. Reunited as mother and daughter .. finally.

**If you guys enjoy it, i will write the next chapter x**


	2. New Surroundings

Chapter 2

It was already nearly midnight when Danielle and Ronnie walked through the door. Danielle's stomach was doing flips, she was in her mum's house,Ronnie actually knew she was her mum! It was all so exciting for Danielle, but at the same time she thought about all the wasted time, all the times she could have just told her.

Ronnie placed the keys on the kitchen table,and took her jacket off. She leaned against the kitchen unit and looked at her daughter. Danielle's eyes were darting around the flat. She had been in Ronnie's flat before, but this time it was totally different like everything was new. Ronnie reached up into the cupboard and pulled a glass out, filling it up with water she placed it on the table.

**Ronnie:** Here,you look like you need it.

Danielle smiled greatfully at her mother and walked over to the table. She pulled out the chair and sat down wrapping her hands around the glass of water. She looked up at her mum,Ronnie's face was warm and loving just like a real mum should be with her child. Danielle's nerves started to kick in .. what if this all goes really wrong .. what if .. what if!. Ronnie could see the worry in Danielle's face, the worry and fear of being rejected by her once more. Ronnie bent down beside danielle and gently placed her hand on her knee.

**Ronnie:** Everything .. everything is going to be fine

Danielle looked into Ronnie's eyes and nodded a little. She wanted to believe everything her mum said, she wanted to put all of her trust into her new mum.

**Danielle: **Whats the time?

Ronnie looked up at the clock on the wall, and ran her fingers through her fringe.

**Ronnie:** Gone12, about time you got some rest

Danielle smiled and sipped the water. Ronnie's mind wondered back onto the Vic, she knew Roxy could'nt take care of Archie on her own. She knew somehow he had proberly twisted her round to make her see things his way. Flash some money at her, say nice things. Roxy was easy and a sucker for a bit of kindness.

**Danielle:** The sofa lookes comfy..

Ronnie raised her eyebrow, and walked over to the sofa re-arranging the cushions.

**Ronnie**: Good thing i'll be sleeping on it then eh?

Danielle frowned and got up from the kitchen table, tucking the chair in. She stood arkwardly, not knowing where to put herself.

**Ronnie:** My rooms just there .. you could do with a proper nights sleep

Danielle carefully made her way over to Ronnie, almost like she was tip-toeing. Ronnie smiled and placed her hands on the child's shoulders.

**Danielle:** Are you sure .. i mean .. its your bed

Ronnie rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

**Ronnie:** Danielle its fine .. come on.

Ronnie took Danielle's hand and led her into the bedroom. Danielle couldnt help but stare at how tidy and neat everything was, she didnt have Ronnie down as a neat freak. She looked over and saw a pile of clothes all neatly stacked, she smiled at the photo frames on the window sill. Every single picture of Roxy, you could tell she was half cut.

**Danielle:** Is she always drunk?

Danielle laughed holding the picture in her hand. Ronnie looked over,she had been looking for a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt for danielle to sleep in.

**Ronnie:** That was in Ibiza .. but most of the time .. yeah

Ronnie laughed a little, throwing the clothes on the bed. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Danielle.

**Ronnie: **They should be fine for tonight

Danielle walked over to the bed and picked up the spare clothes Ronnie had given her.

**Danielle:** Thanks .. i mean it

Ronnie kissed her daughter's cheek, she couldnt believe how polite and kind her daughter was, she was so proud.

**Ronnie: **I'll be in here if you need me .. ok?

Ronnie pointed towards the door that led back into the living room. Danielle nodded her head and smiled softly. Ronnie walked towards the door and turned her head around.

**Ronnie:** Night sweetie

Danielle could'nt contain her smile, as it crept onto her face.

**Danielle:** Night .. mum.

Ronnie shut the door and made her way to the sofa, clutching her locket.

The next morning Ronnie had woken up first. She was dying to brush her hair and wash her face but the bathroom was near to where Danielle was sleeping, and there was no way she wanted to disturb her.

She sighed a little, annoyed with herself that she had slept in till half 9. Ronnie wasnt one for sleeping in, she was always busy with the Club, or helping Aunty Peggy with the Vic in the mornings. Grabbing two coffee mugs from the cupboard, her phone loudly vibrated on the table, Ronnie picked it up quickly hoping it didnt wake her daughter up. It was Jack, she hesitated for a second then hit the cancel button. He can wait, she thought.

Danielle had woken up. Rubbing her eyes, her heart started to beat faster as she had forgotten where she was. She sat up and felt all her thoughts comming back to her. She was at her mother's house .. with her mum. She swung her legs out from the bed and opened the bedroom door. Ronnie turned around quickly, suprised to see her up.

**Ronnie**: Hey .. did you sleep ok .. i know the bed can be a little uncomfortable.

Danielle shook her head realising what a state she looked, she ran her hands through her hair trying to flatten it down.

**Danielle:** No .. no i slept fine .. honest.

Ronnie smiled pouring the hot water into the mug.

**Ronnie: **Milk ?

Danielle was in trance, trying to take everything in for the second time.

**Ronnie: **Danielle?

Ronnie's voice snapped her back into reality.

**Danielle: **.. Oh ... yes .. please

Danielle smiled, rubbing her forehead still feeling rather sleepy.

Ronnie placed the coffee cups on the table, Danielle greatfully smiled at her mother and moved the cup nearer to her. Ronnie leant against the kitchen unit, sipping the black coffee carefully.

**Ronnie: **You should phone stacey later .. grab some stuff?

Danielle's eyes widened, her mum was serious, did this mean she wanted Danielle to move in. Danielle wanted to ask but she thought it was a little rude, she might not want her permanently she thought.

**Ronnie:** Unless you want to stay with the Slaters?

Ronnie looked at Danielle and frowned.

**Daniellle:** .. No .. i just dont wanna intrude

**Ronnie:** Dont be so silly Danielle .. i would'nt have asked.

Ronnie took another sip of coffee, her phone vibrated again. She sharply sighed and shook her head knowing exactly who it is.

**Ronnie:** Im gonna get dressed and head down to the club, me and Jack have got some paper work we need to sign.

Danielle nodded, she loved that her mum owned a nightclub and was so independant. She wished she was more like her mother.

**Ronnie: **You wanna come?

Danielle shook her head and brought the coffee cup to her lips.

**Danielle:** Im gonna pop over to see Stacey .. get some clothes and stuff.

Ronnie smiled and grabbed her phone from the table, brushing past Danielle she kissed the top of her head.

**Ronnie:** Ok sweetie .. come to the Vic .. around lunch time?

Danielle could'nt believe she was really part of the Mitchell family. It was all she wanted in the world, a proper mum, a proper family.

Ronnie could see how happy Danielle was, all Ronnie really wanted to do was hold her baby girl like she was 5 again. Ronnie contained herself, her daughter was old enough to drink she thought .. shes a big girl.

Danielle watched her mother walk into the bedroom and into the bathroom. She reached for her bag and rumaged around pulling her phone out. She dialed Stacey's number .. hoping that she would be up.

**Hope you enjoy guys x**


	3. Family Fun

Chapter 3.

Ronnie and Jack were sitting in the office, both at opposite ends staring at a computer screen throwing eachother papers to sign. Ronnie signed the last paper there was and shut the laptop. She looked over at Jack,folded her arms and leant back on the office chair. Jack didnt need to look at Ronnie, as he knew he was being stared at.

**Jack:** What?

Jack flicked his eyes up at Ronnie quickly then back towards the screen.

**Ronnie:** Nothing .. just thinking

**Jack:** About Danielle?

Ronnie bit her lip a little and moved her fringe out of her eyes, she shook her head.

**Ronnie:** No .. about dad. Roxy said she was gonna deal with it .. but you know Roxy.

Jack forced a small smile out. Talking about Roxy made him feel a little uncomfortable espsically in front of Ronnie, with everything that happened.

**Jack:** And you dont think little sister can handle him eh?

Jack raised his eyebrows at Ronnie, in a way to remind her that Roxy is a grown woman.

**Ronnie:** Oh come on jack, this is Roxy.

Jack stretched his arms out, and yawned. Ronnie watched him closely and didnt intend on looking away. Jack loosened his tie slightly and sighed.

**Jack:** Look .. i know some people

**Ronnie:** Oh yeah?

Ronnie butted in quickly.

**Jack:** If you cant get rid of Archie .. let me know.

Ronnie's lips let out a sarcastic laugh, she stood up from her desk and put her jacket on.

**Ronnie:** What you gonna do jack, come to my rescue. Well i'll tell you something i dont need you to fight my battles!

Jack rolled his eyes a little, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

**Jack:** Bare it in mind yeah?

Ronnie's eyes glared at Jack, she stopped and looked at him for a second feeling anger. After all he slept and concieved a child with her sister.

**Ronnie:** I'll be here tonight .. we've gotta stag event.

Jack nodded and watched her walk out of the office door.

Meanwhile Danielle had already been to visit Stacey and brought most of her stuff back to Ronnie's place. She loved Ronnie's place everything was modern and new, she could picture her and her mother so happy together. Danielle moved some boxes of clothes into the small spare bedroom, she was curious of the time so she walked into the kitchen to look at the clock. It was edging towards lunch time and Danielle felt quite hungry.

Danielle pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. She reached for the locket and held it tightly in her hand. She caught a fright when her phone suddenly started vibrating. Danielle quickly reached for it.

" You comming over or what? Roxy x"

Danielle smiled grabbing her coat off the back of the chair, and headed towards the door. My new family she thought , this is the start of everything!

Peggy had been running around like a headless chicken making sure everything was perfect for when Ronnie and Danielle walked in. Despite all that had happened with her new husband Peggy was letting nothing stand in her way. She and Ben had made sandwiches and party food and laid it all in the corner of the Vic.

Roxy clumsily stommped down the stairs and into the pub.

**Peggy:** Is Amy alright?

**Roxy:** Shes fine Aunty Peg, went out like a light.

Peggy smiled and totttered over to the food she had prepared.

**Peggy:** Oh roxy .. would you open the doors, they'll be here in a minute

Roxy sighed as she was in the middle of pouring herself a vodka, she walked over reaching up to unlock it.

**Roxy:** Ron .. your here!

Ronnie opened the door and squeezed past her sister, she moved her hair out of her face, and shot a smile at Peggy.

**Roxy: **You look flustered .. seen a hot bloke?

Roxy winked and made her way back over to bar area. Ronnie sighed and shook her head.

**Ronnie:** No actually .. just been talking to Jack

**Roxy: **Oh .. i just text Danielle she should be here any minute.

Roxy changed the subject quickly and downed the straight vodka.

**Ronnie**: Bit early isnt it?

She took her coat off and pulled the bar stall out to sit on.

**Ronnie:** Food looks great Aunty Peggy.

Peggy glanced over delighted that the girls appricated how much effort she had gone to.

Ronnie looked at the time worried that Danielle wasnt here. Why wasnt she here already she thought. Roxy looked at her sister and bent down grabbing another glass.

**Roxy:** Stop worrying .. she will be here alright!

Roxy pushed the Vodka in front of Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and shook her head, Roxy's answer to everything was booze. Ronnie downed the drink and tapped the bar table not realising how strong and how early it was to be drinking.

Danielle walked towards the Queen Vic, she wasnt sure if the door was open or not so she knocked. Roxy looked at Ronnie, both fearing that it could be Archie.

**Ronnie:** I'll go ..

Ronnie walked over and opened the door, as soon as she saw Danielle she grinned. She kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. Danielle felt nervous and unsteady, she felt she was at school for the first time, all these new people. Ronnie protectivly placed a hand on her shoulder walking her over to the bar.

**Roxy:** Thats more like it! .. come on Danielle what do you want?

Roxy had'nt given Danielle time to answer as she already started to line shot glasses up.

**Peggy:** Welcome to the family darling

Peggy walked over, her arms open wide. Danielle giggled nervously and hugged her back.

**Ronnie**: Go easy eh Rox?

Roxy threw her head back and clapped at herself at downing 3 shots.

**Ronnie**: I mean it Roxy .. your not 19 anymore.

Roxy lent on the bar and faced Danielle.

**Roxy:** Your mother .. used to be like me you know, she would drink till she was on the floor.

Danielle looked over at Ronnie and laughed sipping on the drink Roxy had made her.

**Ronnie:** Im sure Danielle doesnt want to know all the dirty details.

Ronnie nudged Danielle and smiled softly.

**Peggy:** Come on .. ive made this just for you lot .. least you can do is eat it

Ronnie could see all the hurt in Peggy's eyes, all the hatrid she now felt for her dad. Ronnie couldnt feel that sorry for her though as she warned her so many times of her evil father.

**Ronnie:** You must be hungry sweetie come on

Danielle tilted her head to the side and smiled at her mother, she loved how Ronnie wanted to make sure she was ok all the time, and how Ronnie was so concerned.

**Roxy**: Did you make this Aunty Peg?

**Peggy: **Yeah ... me and Ben made it all this morning.

Roxy looked disgusted as she dug a spoon around the Egg Mayo filling. Danielle found this amusing, as did Ronnie. Although Ronnie felt Roxy was being rude and ungreatfull.

**Ronnie:** Roxy ..

Ronnie sharply said her name in a hush tone. Roxy rolled her eyes and sat down next to Danielle.

**Danielle:** You comming down R&R later?

She looked at Roxy whilst filling her plate with sandwiches and sausage rolls.

**Roxy:** May aswell, you'll babysit Amy wont you?

Roxy shot a look at Peggy

**Peggy:** Yes yes .. of course darling

Roxy winked at Danielle, and reached over grabbing a handful of crisps.

**Roxy:** By the time ive finished with you danielle .. you will be so dru...

Roxy didnt get time to finish her words, as her big sister cut in quickly.

**Ronnie:** I dont think so Roxy, im gonna be there working tonight, so ill be keeping an eye on both of you!

Danielle felt right at home. Couldnt be happeier, this is where she wanted to be forever. She wondered how tonight would turn out down at R&R!

**Trying my hardest to stay true to the charcters, hope your guys enjoy!! **


	4. Loosing Balance

**Chapter 4**

Time had past quickly since lunch with the Mitchells and Danielle was already excited for the evening ahead. Spending time with her mum and new family was great, but she couldnt help but feel she was leaving Stacey out. Being shy and quiet Danielle knew she was the complete opposite to her best friend. Stacey Slater the ultimate party girl, Danielle sometimes wished she was more out going and loud.

Danielle and Stacey were sitting in the living room. Danielle wasnt really keen on the Slaters house, but for a while it was her home, it was all she had.

**Stacey:** Come on Dan, all the hot guys will be gone before we get there!

Stacey carefully painted on her Mascara.

**Danielle: **I dunno what to wear .. how about this?

Danielle held up a silver strappy top and raised her eyebrows waiting for her friends reply.

**Stacey:** .. Its abit .. boring

Stacey screwed her nose up at her friends choice, and walked over picking up another evening top.

**Stacey:** This is right up your street, you can borrow it off me

**Danielle:** Are you sure?

Danielle smiled innocently and tossed the other top onto the armchair. Danielle slipped the top on, and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasnt sure she liked what she saw staring back at her. Danielle wished she looked more like her mother, Ronnie was beautiful and sophisticated. All Danielle saw was a boring square.

**Stacey:** Do you reckon Ronnie will let us have a few free drinks?

Stacey looked up at Danielle from the small compact mirror. Danielle shrugged her shoulders whilst applying some lip gloss.

**Danielle: **Yeah .. dont see why not. After all .. i am her daughter!

Danielle giggled at her words, and screwed the top of the lip gloss back up handing it back to Stacey. The living room door creacked open and standing half way inside was Charlie.

**Charlie:** You girls alright?

Danielle smiled and nodded.

**Stacey:** Yeah .. we're fine Uncle Charlie

**Charlie:** Well if you need a cab into town, let me know

**Danielle**: Oh .. i dont think we will be leaving R&R tonight

Charlie smiled and shut the door leaving the girls to finish getting ready.

Stacey rolled her eyes in a jokey way and smiled.

**Stacey:** Im not gonna be able to seperate you and Ronnie

Danielled let out a small nervous laugh. Maybe stacey was feeling left out, but who could blame Danielle, after all she knew how bad she wanted to be with her new mum. Stacey was the one pushing her and pressuring her to tell Ronnie the truth.

**Stacey:** Right you ready?

Stacey grabbed her small clutch bag she had borrowed from the stall and walked towards the door. Danielle picked her coat and followed on.

R&R was getting busier the later it got. Ronnie turned to look at the door every few seconds to see if Danielle had arrived yet. Ronnie couldnt help but feel constant worry, she knew how young Danielle was for her age.

**Ronnie: **Thats £2.20 please

Ronnie took the money from the customer and smiled. She walked back over to her little sister. Roxy was propped up at the bar scanning for rich, good looking men.

**Roxy:** Here Ron, stick another in there

Ronnie took the glass and turned to re-fill it.

**Ronnie:** What do you think is holding them up?

Roxy took the drink from her sister.

**Roxy:** She's fine, she will be here stop worrying!

Ronnie placed her hands on her hips, her eyes fixtated on the door. Roxy saw there was a customer waiting.

**Roxy:** Earth to Ronnie!

Roxy clicked her fingers in front of Ronnie.

**Ronnie:** Let me know when shes here

Ronnie walked over to serve the customers.

Stacey and Danielle walked towards R&R giggling and telling eachother bad jokes. Danielle smiled sweetly at the bouncer as she walked inside. Danielle smiled to herself, thinking how her mum could just fire all these people on the spot. Her mum was the boss! The owner!

Stacey immidiatly walked over to the bar, where she was greeted by Ronnie.

**Ronnie:** Where's Danielle?

Ronnie asked quickly, feeling panic kick in.

**Stacey:** She's over there with Roxy

Ronnie turned to look over at her daughter. Danielle grinned and arkwardly waved.

**Stacey:** I'll have a G&T .. and Danielle will have the same please

Ronnie quickly pulled the drinks and told stacey they were free of charge. She walked over to Roxy and Danielle handing her a drink.

**Ronnie:** Here ..

Danielle took the drink and took a sip.

**Ronnie:** I was begining to think you wernt gonna show

Ronnie touched her daughter face lovingly and bent down to get another glass. Danielle smiled at the small gesture.

**Danielle: **Stacey took ages getting ready, and i couldnt decide on what to wear

Danielle looked down at the top she had picked wondering if she had made the wrong choice.

**Ronnie:** You look great sweetie

**Roxy:** Knock out!

Roxy butted in and winked at her Niece.

**Roxy:** Seen anyone you like?

Roxy looked around the room again and back to Danielle.

**Danielle: **No .. not really .. what about you?

Roxy shook her head

**Roxy:** Same old boring blokes around here, Ron why dont you employ some fit blokes to work behind the bar?

**Ronnie:** Because Roxy, they never get any work done, your always chatting them up and distracing them

Danielled laughed, she loved watching them bicker like kids. Stacey walked over with two shots that Dawn had served her.

**Stacey:** Dan, get that down ya!

Danielle greatfully downed the shot.

**Roxy:** Well girls i'll be over here

Roxy pointed to some younger guy and slid off the bar stall. Danielle and stacey laughed whilst Roxy made her way over to the group of boys. Ronnie placed her hand firmly on Danielle's arm.

**Ronnie:** Dont drink too much tonight, there's alot of troublemakers about

Ronnie warned Danielle. Danielle's eyes widened and she slowly nodded. Ronnie walked over to serve another group of customers.

Half an hour later, the music was getting louder and everyone was getting drunk. Jack and Ronnie were working behind the bar, so Danielle couldnt have a proper conversation with her. Stacey slammed another drink down in front of Danielle, causing Danielle to jump a little.

**Stacey: **Come on .. i wanna dance!

Stacey grabbed Danielle's hand pulling her away from the bar. Danielle downed the shot and followed her friend. The dancefloor was crowded, but that was'nt going to stop the girls having a good time. The stag event was well underway and the guys were pretty drunk. Ronnie looked over every so often making sure her daughter was safe. The guys made there way over to the dancefloor, dancing around Stacey and Danielle. Danielle felt dizzy, she wasnt really used to drinking alcohol, only on special occasions. But being friends with Stacey, she drank everytime they went out.

**Danielle:** I feel abit sick

Danielle moved closer to Stacey to make sure she could hear her.

**Stacey:** Oh .. you'll be fine!

Danielle rubbed her forehead a little, when she felt someone grab her arm.

**Jason:** Alright im jason

Danielle nervously smiled and pulled her arm back.

**Jason: **Whats your name?

**Danielle:** .. Danielle

Jason moved closer towards Danielle, brushing a hand down her waist. Danielle looked over at Ronnie, she was busy talking to Jack.

**Jason:** What did you say your name was?

Jason tilted his head to the side, talking in Danielle's ear.

**Danielle:** .. Danielle!

Danielle wasnt in the mood, she came to have a good time not be pestered by drunk guys. Stacey was busy flirting with another guy she had found.

**Jason:** Come on .. lets have a dance

Danielle pulled away from the drunk and frowned. He grabbed her arm again.

**Danielle: **I said no alright .. my mum is over there

Danielle tried to get past him and pull away. His grip tightened, causing her to pull away even more. He finally let go, Danielle lost her balance falling onto the hard floor. The DJ stopped the music seeing there had been a accident. Ronnie snapped her head around seeing Danielle on the floor.

**Ronnie:** What the hell is going on!!

Ronnie ran over to the scene.

**Stacey**: Danielle are you alright?

Danielle diddnt answer, tears pricked her eyes.

**Ronnie:** Danielle sweetie come on .. lets get you up

Ronnie bent down grabbing her little girl's arm.

Jason winked at Stacey, she looked him up and down and grunted.

**Stacey:** Stay away from my mate yeah!

Danielle felt embarassed, she pulled away from Ronnie and ran towards the toilets.

**Stacey:** I'll go

Stacey ran after her friend.

**Jack:** Come on you .. out now!

Jack grabbed the drunk and marched him out of the club, Ronnie watched feeling sick, she needed to see her daughter.

Ronnie walked towards the toilets, with only one thing in mind. Her baby.

**Enjoy guys. Comment appricated! **

**Danielle and Ronnie conversation comming shortly!**


	5. Look After You

Chapter 5.

Danielle was leaning over the sink in R&R tolilets, she was feeling sick as the alcohol had gone straight to her head. Stacey stood behind her gently rubbing her back. Danielle's mind was swimming with thoughts, how am i a Mitchell when i cant even stand up for myself she said to herself. Ronnie opened the door, a wave of sickness took over her body as she saw her little girl looking so very vunrable. She walked over carefully and stood beside Danielle.

**Ronnie: **Hey .. its ok

Ronnie moved Danielle's hair away from her face. Danielle's head was banging with pain.

**Stacey:** I think we should get her home

Stacey looked at Ronnie with worry.

**Ronnie:** Come on sweetie .. come with me

Ronnie grabbed hold of Danielle's wrist, as did Stacey. They stood beside Danielle leading her out of the toilets. As they were walking towards the door Roxy had burst through.

**Roxy:** Everything alright?

The smile from her face dropped as she saw Danielle.

**Roxy: **Ron what happened?

Ronnie glanced at her sister whilst stacey held the door open for them.

**Ronnie:** Nothing .. im gonna get her home

The tears were streaming down Danielle's face, all this emotion was pouring out of her. Stacey looked over at Ronnie feeling responsible.

**Stacey: **Look Ronnie .. im really sorry

Ronnie said nothing as they walked back into the club. Jack had managed to remove everyone, and have the staff clean up early. Danielle suddenly stopped walking, she stood still and clapsed a hand to her neck. Her eyes widended and she pulled free from Ronnie and Stacey.

**Danielle:** My locket ... my locket!

Danielle became hysterical. Ronnie and Stacey grabbed her again, making sure she was going nowhere in a hurry.

**Stacey: **Its ok .. its ok .. ive got it

Danielle snatched the locket from stacey, holding it in her hand.

**Ronnie:** You dont mind locking up do you?

Ronnie turned to Jack.

**Jack:** No course not

He smiled sweetly at her and watched them walk out. They managed to walk Danielle back to Ronnie's flat. Stacey felt helpless as she watched Danielle slump onto the sofa. Ronnie ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

**Ronnie:** You should go home Stacey

She walked over to the sink filling up a glass of water.

**Stacey: **Im really sorry

Stacey apologised again knowing Ronnie was annoyed at her.

**Ronnie:** Just go yeah?

Stacey nodded and made no attempt to start an argument, she walked towards the door being carefull not to slam it on her way out. Ronnie walked over to Danielle placing the glass of water on the coffee table. Ronnie reached out and lifted her daughters head up, Danielle's face was soaked in tears, she pulled her close letting Danielle rest on her.

**Ronnie:** Oh sweetie .. whats wrong?

Danielle shook uncontrolably in her mothers arms

**Ronnie:** Shhh .. its ok .. its ok

Danielle nestled into Ronnie's neck just like a baby would, wanting to feel close. Ronnie peeled away the hair that was stuck to Danielle's face.

**Danielle:** I .. just .. wanted ... to have .. a good time.

Danielle's breathing became faster due to crying. Ronnie stroked her arm trying to calm her down. Danielle sat up slowly and pushed the hair out of her face. She grabbed the glass of water taking a sip.

**Danielle:** Bet you think im a right loser

Ronnie frowned not believing what her daughter just said.

**Ronnie:** No! .. no course not!

Danielle wiped her eyes.

**Danielle:** Im not a Mitchell am i .. im nothing like you or Roxy.

Ronnie felt hurt that her daughter would even think that of herself.

**Ronnie:** Sweetie, i dont care.. i dont care about anyone else apart from you.

Danielle's eyes burned with tears.

**Ronnie: **What is all this about?

Ronnie whispered lovingly, and took Danielle's hand. Danielle paused for a few seconds and turned to face her mum.

**Danielle:** All them things you said ...i just cant get them out of my mind

Ronnie felt disgusted with herself, she wiped a small tear from her eye and looked back at Danielle.

**Ronnie:** I said some horrible things ... i know .. but i didnt know .. i didnt know who you were!

Ronnie squeezed her daughters hand trying to make her believe her.

**Danielle: **You said ..who would wanna daughter like you

Danielle swallowed some more water feeling the lump in her throat getting bigger. Ronnie moved closer to Danielle and placed her hand on the side of her face.

**Ronnie:** I cant forgive myself for what i said, so i dont expect you too either. But please baby, i diddnt know!

Danielle's eyes widended, she wanted to believe Ronnie so bad.

**Ronnie:** Giving you up was the worst mistake of my life, i never wanted to give you up .. but ..

Ronnie's words were cut off

**Danielle:** Your dad made you ..

Danielle finished her mother's sentance. Ronnie nodded.

**Ronnie: **Yes .. he made me give you away! Since the day you were put up for adoption, not a day went by when i didnt think of you or wanna hold you!

Danielle stared into her mum's eyes.

**Ronnie:** If you had just told me who you were, if you had just told me, we could have sorted this alot sooner.

Ronnie gently stroked Danielle's face.

**Danielle: **Your dad .. he lied .. he lied about it all!

Danielle's voice broke a little.

**Ronnie: **He is'nt comming back ..he is having nothing to do with us .. ever

Ronnie pulled her daughter close to her kissing the top of her head. Danielle slowly nodded letting her eyes close. Ronnie comforted her rocking her gently backwards and forwards. Danielle let herself fall asleep in Ronnie's arms.

Roxy made her way up the stairs of the Vic, she threw her coat off onto the banister and walked into the living room, not expecting anyone to be awake this time of night.

**Roxy:** Aunty Peg?

Roxy turned the light on, and quietly walked inside. She sat down on the sofa near to where peggy was sitting.

**Roxy:** Aunty peg, what you doing up?

Roxy chewed her chewing gum and stared waiting for a reply.

**Peggy: **I couldnt sleep darling, not untill i know he isnt comming back.

Roxy crossed her arms and sat back.

**Roxy:** Trust me .. he aint comming back. He told me!

**Peggy: **Are you sure .. are you sure he diddnt just say that, i know what he's like!

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

**Roxy:** I told him to go, he loves me he wouldnt wanna upset me. He's gone back home, you got nothing to worry about.

Peggy smiled, and got up from the armchair.

**Peggy: **Your right .. im being silly.

She gave Roxy another smile and walked towards the door.

**Peggy:** Night darling

**Roxy:** G'night..

Peggy closed the door and left Roxy alone. Roxy pulled her phone out from her pocket and dialed Archie's number.

**Roxy:** You need to go .. before Aunty Peg knows your here .. before Ronnie finds out! You cant hide out forever dad espscially at Janine's .. just go!

Roxy shut her phone hanging up.

**Enjoy! Comments appricated =] x**


	6. Happy Familes

Chapter 6.

Ronnie: Mornin'

Danielle lifted her head up from the sofa, her eyes squinting. She felt heavy headed and exhausted. Danielle's memory suddenly came flooding back to her, she could remember exactly what happened at the club. Ronnie opened the curtains letting the sunlight pour into the living room. Danielle shut her eyes and ran a hand through her unbrushed hair.

**Danielle:** Im really sorry

Danielle whispered, she looked over at Ronnie. Ronnie seemed to always look good, even first thing in the morning. Danielle peered over to look at her phone, 8 missed calls from Stacey. She sighed and stood up, her eyes were still red and sore from last night.

**Ronnie:** Coffee?

Danielle nodded as Ronnie poured water into a mug. She walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

**Danielle:** About last night ...

Ronnie placed the mug in front of her and shrugged her shoulders.

**Ronnie:** Dont worry about it, your ok thats all that matters.

Ronnie pulled out a chair and sat next to her daughter. Danielle held her head in her hands, she felt like she had let Ronnie down, and embrassed herself in front of everyone. Ronnie smiled softly and ran her fingers through Danielle's blonde hair.

**Ronnie:** Honestly sweetie, forget about it..

Ronnie got up again and walked over to the toaster, she was worried about her daughter even though she diddnt show it. She didnt want Danielle to feel suffocated, her baby was a big girl. Ronnie put two pieces of toast in the toaster, she turned back to face Danielle.

**Ronnie:** What are your plans for today?

She leaned over and grabbed her coffee mug bringing it to her lips. Danielle turned her head back to her phone.

**Danielle: **I better go help Stacey on the stall soon..

Ronnie nodded and got a small plate out, she wanted to spend every second with Danielle even though she had commitments at the Club. Danielle smiled whilst her mum sorted out her breakfast, little things to Danielle meant the world to her. Ronnie placed the toast in front of Danielle.

**Ronnie: **You better eat something, your stomach must feel raw.

Danielle smiled and greatfully took a bite.

**Ronnie:** Ive got some things to sort out at the club, are you gonna be ok?

Ronnie put the coffee cup in the sink and walked over towards the living room.

**Danielle: **Yeah, ill be fine

**Ronnie:** Are you sure because if ..

Danielle cut in.

**Danielle:** Honest .. I'll be fine

Ronnie smiled, she rumaged through her hand bag picking out her keys. She carefully unhooked the spare key to her flat and walked back over to her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Here .. if im not here just let yourself in

Danielle grinned, she couldnt believe it! Ronnie could see how happy her little girl was, it diddnt take much to please her. Ronnie smiled and ran her hand down Danielle's face.

**Ronnie:** Im gonna grab a shower and get down the club

Danielle nodded not wanting to speak with a mouthfull.

40 minutes had past and Ronnie had left to sort things out at the club. Danielle sent Stacey a message saying she will be around 10 minutes. Danielle felt a little bad that she had'nt been there to help Stacey set up, but she knew she would understand. After getting herself ready and washing up the mugs in the sink, Danielle finally left the flat. Wrapping her coat around her body, she inhaled the fresh air.

**Stacey:** That one is £15

The customer smiled at Stacey and put the top back on the clothes rack. Stacey grunted.

**Stacey:** Stuck up cow..

Danielle giggled and smiled at Stacey.

**Stacey:** How you feelin'?

Danielle could tell Stacey was slightly annoyed at her, she hated setting up on her own. Danielle shrugged her shoulders and sat on one of the boxes.

**Danielle: **Alright i suppose .. made quite a scene last night diddnt i?

Stacey let out a small smile from her lips.

**Stacey: **You can say that again .. here ..

Stacey handed Danielle a five pound note.

**Stacey:** Make yourself usefull and get us some tea's.

Danielle took the money and casually walked over to Stacey, she extended her arms out. Stacey smiled, she loved how Danielle was so kind and warm hearted. Danielle released stacey from the friendly hug after a few seconds.

**Danielle:** Thanks Stace ..

Stacey raised her eyebrows, as in " What are friends for" look. Danielle drifted towards the cafe, she was in a daydream, thinking about Ronnie, thinking about this wonderful new family. It was like she had been given a second chance.

The cafe was quite busy, Ian and Jane were bickering about money and buisness as usual. The smell of bacon and sausage made Danielle feel a little sick, she stood at the counter waiting to be served.

**Jane: **What can i get ya ?

**Danielle:** Two tea's please

Jane tapped the keys on the till, she couldnt help but notice the smile on Danielle's face. She handed Danielle her change.

**Jane:** Someone looks happy?

Danielle smiled, she watched her pour the boiling water into the polastirine cups.

**Danielle: **Yeah well ..life is better then ever at the moment

Jane placed the lids on, and smiled. Danielle grabbed the cups carefully and walked out of the cafe back towards the stall.

**Stacey:** Cheers..

She immidiately took the lid off and took a sip. Danielle stood next to her watching the people pass by.

**Stacey:** So where's Ronnie?

Hearing her mother's name, Danielle quickly responded.

**Danielle: **She's got some stuff to do at R&R

Danielle sipped the hot tea carefully.

The side door to the Vic threw itself open, Roxy pulled the baby stroller towards her backing out of the Vic.

**Roxy:** Well dont just stand there Billy .. help me!

Billy nodded and quickly ran over to help Roxy, she rolled her eyes at him. Billy Mitchell she thought, bloody loser. She leaned in to look at her baby girl, she smiled adoringly.

**Roxy:** Mummy is gonna buy some killer shoes today ... yes we are ... yes we are

Roxy continued speaking to her baby, Danielle smiled. She knew Roxy was a good mum and she loved Amy more than anything in the world. Roxy looked over seeing Danielle, it was somehow strange to see her niece without Ronnie standing by her side.

**Roxy:** Oi ..what happened last night?

Danielle strolled over to her aunty.

**Danielle:** Oh .. its nothing ... she's getting bigger everyday!

Danielle changed the subject. She loved Amy, she felt attached to her cousin after all the times she had babysat. She ran her finger across the baby's cheek.

**Roxy:** Yeah well .. i aint slept a wink

Roxy put her hand on her hip and glanced over at Stacey.

**Roxy:** Why dont you come into town with me and Amy?

Danielle shook her head.

**Danielle:** I cant .. i promised i'd help Stacey

**Roxy:** Fair enough..

Roxy pulled the stroller from the pavement, and slowly walked off.

**Roxy:** Oh .. and tell Ronnie, Aunty peg wants a word with her

Roxy turned around making sure Danielle heard her.

Ronnie and Jack were up to their necks in paper work. Jack had booked an event over Ronnie's without realising, so Ronnie wasnt in the best of moods. Jack was carefull around Ronnie, he knew underneath her tough strong act, was a fragile woman.

**Ronnie:** I cant believe you overbooked .. now im gonna have to cancel the hen due

Jack shook his head.

**Jack:** Yeah well i made a mistake alright?

Ronnie's eyes glared at him.

**Jack: **How's Danielle?

**Ronnie:** She's fine

Ronnie replied bluntly, she loved Jack and she proberly always would, but she could never forgive him.

**Ronnie:** Can you call the suppliers and order some more mixers?

Ronnie asked not bothering to look at him.

**Jack:** Yeah anything else?

Jack grabbed his phone and scrolled through the numbers. Ronnie signed a sheet of paper and stacked it with the rest. Her phone violently vibrated on the table.

**Ronnie: **For goodness sake..

Ronnie whispered under her breathe and answered the call.

**Ronnie:** Aunty peg .... yeah ..... im at the club till 5 .... yeah ... what tonight?

Ronnie scratched her forehead rolling her eyes.

**Ronnie:** Yeah ... ok .. see you later

**Jack:** Everything alright?

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders.

**Ronnie:** Why wouldnt it be? Listen im gonna go, if you need me call me. Everything should run smoothtly tonight.

Jack smiled, he loved working with Ronnie. He kept his feeling under wraps, he knew that right now Ronnie didnt want a relationship, and that spending time with her daughter was her number one priority.

Ronnie walked out of R&R and headed straight for Stacey's stall. She watched from a distance, Danielle smiling and greeting customers, She felt nothing but love. Ronnie walked over.

**Danielle:** Hey

Danielle hugged her mum and kissed her cheek. Ronnie grinned and rubbed Danielle's arm softly.

**Ronnie: **Hey .. how's it going?

**Danielle: **Abit slow ..

Ronnie nodded whilst checking out the gear on the rack.

**Ronnie:** Listen have you seen Roxy?

**Danielle:** Yeah she went into town with Amy, she said she wanted a word with you.

Ronnie crossed her arms.

**Ronnie:** Yeah, aunty peggy has invited us over for dinner later, the whole family is gonna be there.

Danielle felt a grin creep across her face.

**Danielle:** Sounds great ..

**Ronnie: **Hmm well .. i'll see you over there yeah?

**Danielle: **Yeah ..

Ronnie ran a hand down her daughters face, she glanced over at Stacey and smiled warmly.

**Ronnie:** I'll see you soon sweetie.

Danielle watched her mother walk away, she sighed and smiled to herself.

**Stacey**: Big family dinner eh? happy family's at last..

Stacey smiled sarcastically.

**Danielle:** Something like that..

**Stacey:** Go on .. il pack up, go back to mine and i'l help you get ready.

Danielle put down the price tags and smiled, she moved her hair from her eyes and grabbed her coat. Stacey watched Danielle happily skip off to the Slaters. Stacey knew Danielle was happy, she knew Ronnie was happy, but for how long were The Mitchells going to play happy family's for?

**Hope your enjoying it, i will write more if you guys want me to lol x**


	7. Same Old

Chapter 7.

Danielle happily walked to the Slaters. Nothing could destroy the mood she was, everything felt like it was in place. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Seconds later she saw a shadow make its way over and open the door.

**Mo:** Danielle .. we aint expecting you?

Mo questioned Danielle and opened the door a little wider. Danielle smiled nervously and walked through.

**Danielle:** Stacey said she would help me get ready, i got a big family meal tonight.

Danielle slowly took her coat off hanging it on the coat peg.

**Mo: **Im just about to put the kettle on .. want one?

**Danielle:** Oh no .. thank you

**Mo: **Stacey packed some more of your stuff, its in there

Mo pointed towards the living room door and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Danielle walked into the living room, she walked over to a medium sized cardboard box and rifled through her clothes.

10 minutes had past and Danielle still wasnt sure on what to wear. The front door opened and slammed shut quickly. Stacey walked into the living room unwrapping the scarf from her neck.

**Stacey:** Sorry Dan, i bumped into Bradley..

Danielle looked over at Stacey.

**Danielle:** What did he want .. anything interesting?

Stacey threw the scarf onto the back of the armchair.

**Stacey:** No, just thought he would boast that he's taking some girl out for a drink.

Stacey grunted and sat down on the sofa, she crossed her legs and picked up a magazine from the table.

**Stacey:** You decided what your gonna wear yet?

Danielle picked up a top and held it up.

**Danielle:** What about this ...?

Stacey looked up and nodded, flicking through the pages.

**Danielle:** Do you think i fit in Stace?

Danielle questioned her friend, wondering if she was going to get the answer she wanted. Stacey frowned..

**Stacey:** Course you fit in Dan, your Ronnie's daugher aint you

Danielle bit her lip and sat down next to her.

**Danielle:** I feel ... i dunno .. like im the odd one out or something.

**Stacey:** Its gonna feel weird at first, your tough like me it will be fine!

Danielle smiled and stood back up.

**Stacey:** C'mon i'll help you with your make up

The girls made their way up stairs giggling about Bradley.

Peggy had been busy cooking most of the afternoon. A big family roast she thought, all being together putting everything behind us and starting fresh. Without Archie, Peggy felt abit lost, she diddnt have someone controlling her and telling her what to do and not what to do. Its better this way she thought, being independant was Peggy Mitchell's middle name!

**Peggy:** Ben darling .. take them glasses through will you, there's a good boy.

Ben smiled cutely and did what he was told. Phil stomped his way upstairs, ruffling Ben's hair as he walked into the kitchen.

**Phil:** How was school?

Phil shouted from the kitchen.

**Ben:** Fine ...

Ben carefully placed the glasses onto the table.

**Phil:** Gone abit over the top aint'cha?

Peggy turned around hands on hips.

**Peggy:** No, i want everyone to relax and we can be a proper family. Everyone is gonna get on!

Peggy instructed whilst Phil shook his head. He grabbed the newspaper.

**Peggy:** Now .. wheres Roxy?

Phil looked up from the paper.

**Phil: **She's downstairs waiting for Ronnie

Roxy was sitting on a bar stall waiting for her big sister. She fiddled with her phone, skimming through a few messages Archie had sent her earlier. Roxy hated her dad for what he did to Ronnie, Danielle was her niece and she hadnt know. He had hurt her too, but deep down she loved her dad, but she knew she couldnt let him back into the family. She couldnt let him destroy Ronnie .. not again. There was a small knock comming from the pub doors, Roxy was startled and accidently dropped her phone. She sighed picking it up, she wasnt sure why she was so nervous, but she knew if Ronnie knew she was in contact with Archie there would be trouble. Roxy walked over unlocking the doors.

**Roxy:** Danielle! ..come in

Danielle took her hands out of her coat pockets and walked through.

**Danielle**: Is mum here yet?

Roxy walked back over to the bar stall.

**Roxy:** Nope, fancy a quick drink?

Roxy smiled and raised her eyebrows.

**Danielle:** Err ..

Ben walked through, Roxy turned her head.

**Roxy:** Oi trouble .. what do you want?

**Ben:** Danielle, gran wants to see you upstairs.

Danielle looked at Roxy, she paused for a second.

**Roxy:** Well go on then!

Danielle followed Ben upstairs. The smell of dinner was great Danielle thought. She previously cleaned for the Mitchells so she knew her way around quite well. Peggy turned the door of the kitchen.

**Peggy:** Danielle darling .. come through i'll show you where your sitting.

**Danielle:** Ok .. great.

Danielle followed Peggy through to the front room. Everything looked close to perfect.

**Peggy:** Now you'll be sitting next to Ronnie .. ok?

Danielle nodded thinking it was the only place she wanted to be.

**Ben:** Do you like musicals?

Ben asked to make conversation. Danielle smiled, she thought Ben was sweet.

**Danielle:** Yeah .. i went to see one in the west end ..

Ben and Danielle continued to chat, Peggy smiled and walked back into the kitchen to prepare.

Meanwhile Roxy was anxiously waiting for her big sister. Roxy wanted this family dinner out of the way as soon as possible. Ronnie walked towards the door and pushed it open. Roxy looked over quickly.

**Roxy:** Ron .. your here ..

**Ronnie:** Yeah ..

Ronnie laughed and sweeped her fringe to the side, she seemed to be in a good mood Roxy thought. This was always a good thing.

**Ronnie:** Is Danielle here?

**Roxy:** Yeah she's upstairs

Ronnie smiled, she was pleased Danielle was fitting in with the Mitchells.

**Roxy:** Do you wanna quick drink, get us in the mood?

Ronnie walked over to the door that lead to the stairs.

**Ronnie:** Its not gonna be that bad, only dinner, come on.

Roxy sighed heavily and followed her upstairs. Peggy heard the two sisters making there way up.

**Peggy:** Go straight through girls, Ben will show you where your sitting.

Ronnie walked into the living room, only to see Danielle and ben sitting on the sofa reading the back of dvd's having their own little coversation. Ronnie grinned, she was so pleased that Danielle had turned into such a lovely girl.

**Ronnie**: Hey..

Ronnie leant on the back of the sofa, and stroked Danielle's hair with her free hand. Danielle instantly turned around.

**Danielle:** Hey!

Danielle got up and walked over to her mother. Ronnie put an arm around Danielle.

**Ben:** You two are sitting here

Ben pointed to the seats.

**Ben:** And Roxy .. where's Roxy?

**Ronnie:** Roxy come on!

Ronnie shouted loud enough for her to hear. Roxy walked through looking adjitated.

**Roxy:** Alright Ronnie, i just put Amy down.

Ronnie pulled the seat out and sat down, as did Danielle.

**Ben:** Your sitting there

Ben looked over at Roxy, she forced a smile out and walked over to her seat.

**Ronnie: **Whats wrong with you?

Ronnie frowned.

**Roxy:** Nothing .. i just havent slept, im tired and i cant be doing with this stupid family meal.

Peggy walked in carrying some plates, overhearing what Roxy had just said.

**Peggy:** Its not stupid, its going to be nice .. all the family together.

Phil closely followed behind her sitting down next to Ben.

5 minutes had past and The Mitchells were sat down eating. Jokes were being made and everyone seemed like they were generally having a good time, except Roxy. Ronnie could tell something or someone had annoyed her little sister, nothing got past Ronnie.

Roxy had'nt eaten a thing, her fork pushed the food around her plate. Her head was rested on her hand, she stared blankly at the food.

**Ronnie:** What is wrong with you?

Roxy rolled her eyes.

**Roxy:** Nothing alright, i just aint hungry is that a crime.

Ronnie sighed and picked up her wine glass, she took a sip.

Peggy sensed something was wrong but chose to ignore it, she turned her attention to Danielle.

**Peggy:** So Danielle .. do you enjoy working on the stall.

**Danielle:** Its ok, not my dream job but it will do.

Peggy smiled and filled her plate with more food.

**Peggy:** Well if you wanna do a few shifts in the Vic, your more then welcome.

Danielle smiled and turned to look at Ronnie for reasureance. Ronnie smiled and nodded.

**Danielle:** Well if your sure Mrs Mitchell .. that would be great!

Peggy took a mouthful of wine, and swallowed quickly.

**Peggy:** Oh .. call me Peggy!

Ronnie placed her hand firmly on her little sisters arm and moved her head in closer.

**Ronnie:** What is wrong with you!

**Roxy:** Oh for god's sake Ronnie i told you!

Ronnie shook her head, she thought Roxy was acting like a spoiled kid, just doing it for attention.

**Ronnie:** Have i done something wrong ... have i...

Before Ronnie could get another word in, Roxy's phone vibrated against the table. Roxy's eyes widened slightly, but she wasnt quick enough as Ronnie had snatched it off the table.

**Roxy:** Err Ronnie .. my phone

Roxy held her hand out. Ronnie's eyes stared at Roxy, something wasnt right she knew it. Ronnie flipped the phone up..

_**' 1 New message, Dad'**_

Anger filled Ronnie's body as she bit her lip in frustration, she pressed the middle button to read the message. Roxy said nothing, she could only watch.

_**' Meet me after dinner then, just for a few minutes. Atleast let me say goodbye to you, Dad x'**_

Ronnie's mouth opened slightly, she looked at her little sister and slowly shook her head.

**Roxy:** Ron look .. i know what he did was awful .. but he just wanted to say ..

**Ronnie:** Kitchen .. now!

Ronnie snapped at Roxy gritting her teeth. Danielle looked up from talking to Ben. She diddnt say anything, she knew it was nothing to do with her. Roxy got up from the table, Ronnie followed behind her. The kitchen door slamming behind them both.

**Hope you lot are enjoying this just as much as i am writing it. x**


	8. Loggerheads

Chapter 8.

The two sister's were in silence. Ronnie was leant against the kitchen unit with her arms folded, she was looking down at Roxy just like an angry parent would. How could she still speak to him after everything she thought, her eyes scowed at Roxy full of anger and hurt. Roxy was sat at the kitchen table, her hands placed in front of her. Roxy wasnt sure what to say to her big sister, she distracted her mind and began to rub her nail polish off with her nail.

**Ronnie:** Well come on Rox what did he say this time?

Roxy said nothing.

**Ronnie: **Hand you over a few credit cards, promise you this, promise you that.

Ronnie laughed sarcastically.

**Ronnie:** After everything Roxy, how could you be so stupid to fall for it!

Roxy frowned a little and looked up at her.

**Ronnie: **She .. she is your Neice .. your own flesh and blood!

Ronnie furiously pointed to the kitchen wall, behind that stood the living room.

**Ronnie**: He .. he kept that from me .. from you .. from everyone! .. she's my daughter .. my Amy!

**Ronnie:** Your alot of things Roxy, but i thought you had half a brain!

Roxy bit her lip and sat back into the chair.

**Roxy:** I know Ronnie, i just..

**Ronnie:** No!

Ronnie's voice pierced through Roxy's head.

**Ronnie:** Ive got my baby back, MY baby. I thought you were pleased

**Roxy:** I am, he just wanted to say goodbye!

Roxy snapped back. Ronnie shook her head not quite believing what she was hearing.

**Ronnie:** And you really think he's gonna go do you, even if he did it wouldnt be long before he was trying to worm his way in.

**Roxy:** He aint gonna show his face around here is he?

Ronnie's eyes were widened, she glared at her sister waiting for her to carry on.

**Roxy:** I wont say goodbye alright .. but he's still Amy's grandad

**Ronnie:** Roxy i .. i cant believe you!

Ronnie's tone started getting a little higher.

**Roxy:** What! .. he is .. he's still our dad no matter what he did Ron.

Ronnie leant on the back of the kitchen chair, close to Roxy.

**Ronnie: **Maybe by blood, that man is dead to me, dead to Danielle.

Ronnie's voice was calm but firm. Roxy nodded understanding her big sister.

**Ronnie: **What is wrong with you Roxy? .. You betray me once with Jack, i thought that was bad enough..

Roxy's face suddenly hardened, she got up from the chair.

**Roxy: **Im not listening to this rubbish again!

Roxy made her way to the door, Ronnie grabbed her sister's arm pulling her back, outraged.

**Ronnie:** Dont you dare run away from this Roxy!

Roxy turned her head to Ronnie. Both sister's were close enough to feel eachothers breath on their skin. Roxy pulled away quick, giving her sister a black look.

**Roxy:** What dad did to you, was out of order Ronnie. I wont forgive him, i wont talk to him. But i wont let Amy stop seeing him, coz' it aint fair on her.

Ronnie let out another sarcastic laugh, she turned away back to the kitchen unit moving her fringe to the side.

**Ronnie:** You think Amy needs his money, you want him to destroy your Amy just like he has done with mine!

**Roxy:** I wont let him Ron!

**Ronnie:** I never thought i'd get another chance with my baby, i never thought i would hold her again. But she's in there, shes in the other room! My baby .. the baby i thought was dead! He told me she was dead!

Ronnie started to loose her temper, Roxy didnt attempt to say anything just listen.

**Ronnie:** He told me she was dead .. dead and burried. That i would never see her again, what sort of father does that?

Roxy fiddled with her strand of hair.

**Ronnie:** He took away everything, everything i was, everything i had .. he stripped it all away. For what eh? .. because his life was so boring, that he'd thought he'd ruin mine aswell.

Roxy listened closely, she knew in her head that her dad wasnt the man he said he was.

**Ronnie:** And if you think for a second, that im gonna let him take away my baby again you got another thing comming.

Ronnie slowly walked over to her little sister, Roxy's eyes widened a little with fear. Ronnie roughly grabbed Roxy's face.

**Ronnie:** You let him back into this family Rox, you let him back .. me and you ... we're done!

Ronnie pushed her back slightly releasing her, she opened the kitchen door walking back into the front room. Roxy stood there, shocked. She diddnt think it was a good idea to follow on, so she decided to check on Amy.

In the living room, Peggy and Danielle were quietly talking among themselves. Ben was sitting on the sofa with Phil desperately trying to get him into Oliver Twist. Ronnie took a deep breath and walked in, Danielle peered over her shoulder. Ronnie looked at her daughter, all her anger and frustration fizzled away. Danielle sensed her mum was angry, she knew if Ronnie wanted to talk about it she would.

Ronnie walked over to Danielle and stood by her side, she looked down and gently brushed her cheek with her hand. Danielle looked up and smiled warmly.

**Ronnie:** Do you wanna get going?

Ronnie asked softly, peeling her coat off from the chair. Danielle nodded and also grabbed her coat. Peggy gave Ronnie a small smile, she knew there had been an arguement and it was best if she went home. Danielle buttoned her coat up standing close to her mum.

**Ronnie:** Do you wanna say goodbye to Amy quickly?

Danielle nodded and walked off into Roxy's room. It was beautiful, baby pink walls, soft toys scattered onto the floor. Danielle crept over to Roxy and smiled. Roxy sighed looking down at her babygirl.

**Danielle:** She's so beautiful ..

Roxy smiled at the compliment.

**Roxy: **Well where does she get that from eh?

Roxy laughed trying to make a joke. Danielle knew Roxy was annoyed just like Ronnie was. Footsteps were heard comming out of the living room, there stood Ronnie by Roxy's door.

**Ronnie:** Come on then sweetie

Danielle gave Roxy a small smile and stepped out of the room. Ronnie placed a hand on her daughters shoulder guiding her out. Ronnie stared at her little sister for a few seconds then turned away. Roxy knew it was going to take time before her sister forgot about this, but she was willing to wait, her big sister was far more important then her dad. She pulled her phone from her pocket, she paused and then deleted her dad's number, she glanced over at Amy and smiled.

**Short chapter i know lol**

**More Danielle/Ronnie/Stacey/Jack/Roxy comming soon. **


	9. Peace Offering

Chapter 9.

The next morning was a grey one. The cloud's thickned over the square and rain was desperately trying to break through. Ronnie and Danielle had gone straight to bed after an eventful night. Roxy had'nt slept a wink, her mind filled with worry about Ronnie, wondering if she will forgive her. It was 11'o clock and Roxy was up and dressed, she had fed Amy and put her down for a quick nap.

Meanwhile Ronnie was at the club with Jack. The pair of them tip-toeing around eachother, hesitant to start conversation. Ronnie's main concern was that she hoped Danielle got to the stall ok, of course she got there ok, its across the street, Ronnie thought! Ronnie laughed at herself, stupid little things worried her.

**Jack:** What's the joke?

Jack gave Ronnie a small smile and sat at the bar reading a document. Ronnie looked up from her check list sheet.

**Ronnie:** Nothing..

She smiled back, forcing her eyes back to her paper. Ronnie was well organized, she liked things neat and tidy and to run smoothly.

**Jack: **So .. how was dinner last night?

Jack carefully picked up his coffee cup taking a sip.

**Ronnie:** Was ok .. anyway what's it got to do with you?

Ronnie shot a look at Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders, he was used to Ronnie being cold towards him. Although he did miss the old Ronnie, he had no one to blame but himself for this.

**Jack:** Just thought i'd ask, hows Amy .. she alright?

Ronnie bit her tongue and paused for a moment.

**Ronnie:** Shes your daughter why dont you go and see her

Ronnie sighed ticking off the last box.

**Ronnie:** We need some more Vodka, so if you can call the suppliers that would be great

Jack straighted his tie.

**Jack:** Why cant you do it?

Jack questioned back feeling brave.

**Ronnie:** Because ive got some work to do in the office

Ronnie could feel herself getting annoyed, how could she love someone and hate someone at the same time she thought. Could she ever let Jack back into her life .. no .. she couldnt. Jack watched her walk into the office, he got up from the bar and decided to call the suppliers, he didnt want to annoy Ronnie if he could help it.

Half an hour later the rain had finally decided to make an apperance. Stacey and danielle looked miserable, rain meant barely any customers which meant no money. Stacey wrapped her scarf around her neck, she looked over at her friend. Danielle looked tired and in deep thought, she was thinking about last nights events, worrying if Archie would ever come back and ruin everything again.

**Stacey**: Dan ..

Danielle didnt answer, her eyes were glued to the ground.

**Stacey:** Dan!

Stacey shouted causing Danielle to step out of her trance. Danielle looked over at stacey, she laughed a little.

**Danielle:** Sorry .. i was well away.

**Stacey:** Yeah i could tell, what you thinking about?

Danielle shuved her hands in her coat pockets keeping them warm.

**Danielle:** Nothing really ... just thinking about ..

**Stacey:** If you say Ronnie i will punch ya

Stacey butted in quickly, making Danielle giggle.

**Danielle:** Do you wanna cupa?

**Stacey:** Yeah .. yeah go on then, and get us a bacon sandwich aswell.

Stacey reached into her pocket handing Danielle a five pound note. Danielle shook her head, and turned to walk towards the cafe.

**Danielle:** This one's on me..

Stacey continued to sort out the clothes rack, desperatly trying to get the customers interested. Danielle power walked to the cafe, trying to avoid getting wet, she burst through the cafe doors. Ian looked round from clearing a table.

**Ian:** Watch it .. if that door's broken you'l be paying for it!

Danielle's eyes widended with worry.

Jane turned around from the coffee machine and rolled her eyes.

**Jane:** Ignore him, what can i get you?

Danielle laughed nervously and leant against the counter.

**Danielle:** Two tea's and two Bacon butties to take away please

**Jane:** Thats 3.89, if you sit down il bring it over when its ready.

Jane smiled handing the blonde girl her change. Danielle turned around to find her aunty sitting in the corner, rocking the baby stroller back and forth. Roxy looked tired and run down, her eyes were sore and her hair looked messy. Danielle walked over and pulled a chair out.

**Danielle:** Someone had a rough night?

Danielle asked, looking over at Amy, then back to Roxy.

**Roxy: **Yeah you can say that again, been up all night worrying

**Danielle:** About?

Danielle wondered if she was asking too many questions. Roxy shrugged her shoulders.

**Roxy:** I dunno .. about Ronnie

**Danielle:** Didnt you sort it out last night?

**Roxy: **Yeah but ..

Before Roxy could speak, Amy started to cry. Roxy didnt know how much more she could take, she put her head in her hands and sighed heavily wanting everything and everyone to leave her be for five minutes. Danielle realised Roxy needed a break, she got up from the chair, extending her arms into the pram to pick her cousin up. She Laid Amy Against her then gently rocked her.

**Danielle:** Shh .. its ok ... shh

Danielle kissed her cousin's cheek, gently rubbing her back. Roxy looked up, she knew Danielle would make a great mum someday, she was greatful that her niece was willing to help with Amy.

**Roxy:** Thanks ..

Roxy smiled greatfully. Jane walked over putting Danielle's order on the table, she smiled at Danielle and walked back over to serve another customer.

**Danielle:** Right well .. i better get back.

Danielle carefully placed sleeping Amy back into the pram, she covered her baby cousin up with the blanket and smiled adoringly. Roxy placed her hand on top of Danielle's.

**Roxy:** Thanks yeah ..

**Danielle:** No problem, i love Amy.

Danielle picked up the tea's and sandwiches and turned to walk out of the cafe.

**Roxy:** Danielle..

Roxy called, waiting for her niece to turn around.

**Danielle:** Yeah ..?

Danielle bit her lip anxciously.

**Roxy:** Ronnie ... she will forgive me wont she?

Danielle rolled her eyes and smiled.

**Danielle:** Course she will, just make it up to her.

Roxy winked nodding at Danielle's words as she walked off out the cafe. The rain had stopped and the sky looked a litle brighter. Danielle strolled back over to the stall, stacey had obviously just had a customer as she looked very pleased with herself.

**Danielle: **Why you so happy?

Danielle handed the cupa and sandwich over to Stacey. Stacey threw the money into her money belt and greatfully opened the hot cup of tea.

**Stacey:** I just made £25 on one of them.

Stacey pointed to the new coats she had just ordered. Danielle took a bite from her sandwich, today was a good say she thought. She felt positive and confident.

Back at the club, Jack had joined Ronnie in the office. Both staring at laptop screens and filling in more paper work. Jack rubbed his eyes and sat back into this leather office chair, he needed a break so he shut the laptop and peered over at Ronnie.

**Jack:** So .. what are your plans for tonight then?

Ronnie paused for a moment and looked over.

**Ronnie:** I dont know, i havent thought that far ahead, i just wanna be with my daughter.

Jack stood up, walking around his desk.

**Jack:** How bout' i take you out for dinner ... just as buisness partners?

Jack raised his eyebrow hoping for a yes answers. Ronnie felt her heart beating faster, she put down the pen and crossed her arms, looking over at Jack.

**Ronnie:** Buisnesspartners eh .. heard that one before

Ronnie laughed shaking her head.

**Jack:** Yeah .. come on .. my treat, no funny buisness, just as buiness partners.

Ronnie continued to stare at jack, she slowly moved her fringe to the side.

**Ronnie: **I'll think about it alright

Jack nodded slowly, Ronnie picked the pen back up and continued scribbling her signitaure on the document.

It was 4 in the afternoon, the stall wasnt taking anymore money so the girls decided to call it a day and pack up. Danielle was at home watching tele, she flicked through the channels just wanting Ronnie to walk through the door already. She put her feet up, resting her head on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes drooped and she let herself fall asleep. 10 minutes later Ronnie walked through the door, she took her coat off and walked into the front room.

**Ronnie:** Danielle I was just ..

Ronnie stopped quickly, seeing her daughter fast asleep on the sofa. Ronnie smiled to herself and walked over. She put her bag down beside her and crouched down in front of Danielle. Ronnie stroked Danielle's soft blonde hair.

**Ronnie:** My baby .. my beautiful baby, just me and you.

Ronnie tilted her head to the side admiring how beautiful Danielle was.

**Ronnie:** Im gonna give you everything, everything i promise you.

Ronnie placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Danielle stirred a little, she was awake but couldnt be bothered to open her eyes.

**Danielle:** Mum...

Danielle whispered quietly, Ronnie's heart melted as she continued to stroke her hair.

**Ronnie:** Im right here sweetie .. right here.

Ronnie's voice was soft and loving, Danielle let out a smile, a smile of happyness, she felt content. Danielle slowly opened her eyes, seeing her mum looking right back at her. There was a silence between them, a nice silence. Ronnie moved her hand and cupped Danielle's cheek, she looked her daughter square in the eye.

**Ronnie:** I love you baby

Ronnie smiled as she spoke. Danielle's hear suddenly filled with love and joy, she couldnt contain the smile on her face.

**Danielle: **I love you too

Danielle leaned in wrapping her arms around her mum. Ronnie held her, closing her eyes cherishing the moment. The moment was then ruined by the doorbell. Ronnie sighed and got up, her legs stiff from crouching. Danielle sat up and streched her arms. Ronnie opened the door to find Roxy standing on the other side holding a box of Pizza and a bottle of wine. Roxy grinned causing Ronnie to smile back.

**Roxy:** Peace offering .. girlie night .. just us three, what do ya say?

Roxy held the Pizza and wine up, Ronnie nodded stepping aside letting her sister through. Ronnie thought a night in with her girls, was far better then spending the evening with Jack Branning. Ronnie smiled to herself shutting the front door, following Roxy through to the living room.

**Stuck in on a friday night, i was bored so i wrote the next chapter! Enjoy, comments appricated =] x**


	10. Ladies Night

Chapter 10.

Roxy walked through to the living room, she glanced over at Danielle and winked. She placed the Pizza and Wine on the small coffee table in front of the tv. Ronnie followed walking towards the sofa. Danielle beamed when she saw her Aunty.

**Roxy:** Right Ron, where do you keep the Dvd's?

**Ronnie:** In that small compartment near the TV

Ronnie turned around and walked into the kitchen to fetch some plates. Danielle watched Roxy rumage through the Dvd's

**Danielle: **Whats all this for?

**Roxy**: Girlie night .. just us, no men, no babies just us girls

**Danielle: **Sounds great!

Danielle grinned as her mum walked over putting 3 plates down. Ronnie opened the Pizza box remebering she had'nt eaten much today. Roxy turned around holding two Dvd's in the air.

**Roxy:** Dirty Dancing or .. we have Love Actually?

Danielle frowned not being able to decide,she looked over at her mum for help.

**Ronnie:** Hmm .. Whatever Rox i dont mind.

Ronnie took a piece of pizza, she handed Danielle a plate.

**Roxy:** Love actually it is!

Roxy smiled and turned round placing the DVD in the machine.

**Danielle:** Oh il get some glasses..

Danielle put the plate down and got up. Roxy switched the tv on and searched for the right channel.

**Ronnie:** You didnt have to do this you know.

**Roxy:** I wanted to, its the least i can do

Ronnie smiled sitting back tucking into her pizza. Danielle put the 3 glasses down on the table, and unsealed the bottle of wine.

**Roxy: **Thats right Danielle, get it cracking!

Ronnie laughed, and looked over at her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Have you eaten anything today?

Ronnie questioned Danielle with a mouthful, Danielle looked up from pouring the wine, she thought Ronnie looked generally concerned.

**Danielle:** Yeah i had a bacon sandwich this morning

**Roxy:** This morning!

Roxy butted in, finally finding the right channel she sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza. Ronnie raised her eyebrow at Danielle.

**Ronnie:** Sit down and eat .. you look pale.

Danielle handed her mum a glass of wine and sat down in between her and aunty Roxy.

**Ronnie:** Roxy can you take a plate, i dont want crumbs all over the floor!

Roxy grunted, she reached over snatching the plate off the table. Danielle was so pleased, more then words could describe. Here she was sitting with her mum and aunty, this is exactly how Danielle wanted things to be.. forever.

**Ronnie:** Come on eat ..

Ronnie pushed the pizza box in front of Danielle. She reached over but before she took it Roxy slapped her hand away.

**Roxy:** Not that bit .. that bit is mine!

Danielle looked at Ronnie, causing fits of laughter and extreme giggling.

45 minutes into the film, the girls had eaten the box of pizza and nearly finished the wine. Danielle looked over at Ronnie every so often. Roxy picked her glass up realising there was nothing left.

**Roxy:** Ron .. you aint got another bottle have ya?

Ronnie uncrossed her arms and looked over at Roxy. She nodded at her sister and got up to fetch another bottle. Ronnie opened the fridge realising there wasnt much to eat in there. She thought now Danielle was living with her, everything needed to be sorted out properly including the fridge. Her eyes darted around , she was lost in thought for a second, she reached to the back pulling out a bottle. Ronnie placed the bottle on the kitchen unit and pulled her phone out from her pocket.

_**" Sorry had a better offer, maybe next time. Ronnie"**_

Ronnie pressed the send button, feeling happy with herself. Throwing her phone back into her pocket she grabbed the wine and walked back over to the sofa.

**Roxy:** God this bit is so sad..

Roxy whispered to the tv, Danielle looked over and let out a small laugh. Roxy nudged her playfully.

**Ronnie:** Do you want some more wine sweetie?

Ronnie asked before pouring, Danielle held out her glass as did Roxy. The girls continued to watch the film, Danielle let her head fall onto Ronnie's shoulder she kissed her daughter's cheek and wrapped an arm around her. Ronnie felt a small vibration against her leg, she slipped her phone from her pocket placing it at the side of her so she could read it without Roxy asking who it is.

_**"Oh right ok. Jack"**_

Ronnie looked up for a moment, she knew Jack was annoyed with her. She didnt really care, all she cared about was her baby, she didnt want to let Jack interfer and ruin their time together. Ronnie sighed and tossed the phone on the coffee table, Roxy looked over.

**Roxy:** Who was that?

Ronnie shook her head.

**Ronnie: **Just Dawn, talking about some shifts at the club.

Roxy's attention was turned back to the tv. Danielle loved happy endings, romantic films, although she couldnt help but feel jealous. Danielle knew how unlucky in love she was, but she knew someday she would meet someone special.

The credits started rolling, the film had finished and all three ladies were sat teary-eyed. Ronnie turned to face her daughter, she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. Roxy switched the tv off by the remote and sighed.

**Ronnie:** How about you stay here tonight Rox?

Roxy poured another glass of wine, she sat back fiddling with her hair extentions.

**Roxy:** What about Amy?

**Ronnie:** Isnt Aunty Peg looking after her?

Danielle looked back and forth between the two sisters.

**Roxy:** Yeah .. i could go get her actually .. bring her back here.

Ronnie nodded, she got up and stacked the plates taking them over to the sink.

**Danielle:** I could go get her .. if you want?

Danielle questioned looking at Roxy, She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of wine.

**Roxy:** Its abit dark for you to go on your own ..

**Ronnie:** I'l go with you

Ronnie quickly added, stepping back into the living room. Danielle smiled, she grabbed her coat.

**Danielle:** Its fine .. its across the road .. i can manage.

Ronnie was unsure, but she wanted to trust Danielle. She bit her lip gently debating whether or not to let her go.

**Danielle:** Il be fine .. its over there!

Danielle laughed walking towards the door. Ronnie smiled giving in.

**Ronnie:** Alright

Danielle walked out of the door, she happily walked towards the Vic. The lights were on upstairs, so that made Danielle feel a little more at ease. Danielle walked to the door and raised her hand ready to knock, she snapped her head to the left side of hear hearing a noise. She frowned, finding this a little strange she walked away from the door, and onto the road. Danielle peered into the dark night, just my imagination she thought. Danielle laughed at herself, she quickly turned back around and smashed into, what seemed to be another human being. Danielle hit the floor grazing her hand on the ground.

**Archie:** Hello Danielle ..

Archie held out his hand. Danielle's eyes filled with fear, she wanted Ronnie .. she wanted her mum. Right Now!

**Enjoy guys. Comments always appricated xx**


	11. State Of Shock

Chapter 11.

Danielle's body was numb, her brain was telling her over and over again to stand up, stand up and run. She was looking up at the man that nearly ruined everything, the man that hurt her mum. Archie had told so many lies and hurt so many people including Danielle, he was no grandad of hers she thought. Her arms felt heavy, her body was shaking with fear. Archie stood looking down at her, a smug look on his face extending his hand out to help her up. Danielle's eyes were filled with tears, she wanted her mum.

**Archie: **C'mon ...

Archie raised an eyebrow gesturing for Danielle to take his hand. Danielle shook her head slightly, her vision became blurred from the tears building up. Her throat was dry, she wanted to shout for Ronnie, shout so loud so everyone could hear her. But she couldnt, she couldnt move let alone speak.

**Archie: **Danielle im not gonna hurt you ..

He laughed a little trying to reasure the blonde girl sitting on the ground. Danielle with great efforts, moved back on her hands away from Archie. Her hand stung from the graze.

**Danielle:** .. No ...no .. just leave me alone

Danielle's voice was shaky and full of panic. The man took a small step towards her, Danielle was frightened.

**Archie: **I just wanna talk to you.

Back at Ronnie's flat, the two sister were sitting on the sofa reminising about old times in Ibiza. Both sipping on a glass of vodka, giggling about old boyfriends and drunken nights. Ronnie laughed and joked with her sister, but she couldnt help but wonder how long Danielle was going to be.

**Ronnie:** She should have been back by now

Roxy rolled her eyes.

**Roxy:** Aunty peg has proberly made her a cupa tea or something..

Ronnie paused for a moment, she suddenly got up and walked over to where she had left her phone. Roxy watched her closely.

**Roxy: **Ron! .. stop worrying will you, shes fine, shes with aunty peg!

Ronnie gazed at her sister, she smiled and put the phone back in her bag. She walked back over sitting down next to Roxy.

**Ronnie:** Your right

Ronnie grabbed the bottle of vodka pouring her and Roxy another.

Danielle was thinking of all the possibilities, what if he took her, what if she never saw Ronnie again. Danielle couldnt bare the thought of her mum being in pain, not again, not caused by Archie.

**Danielle:** I just wanna go home!

Danielle cried desperately wanting him to leave her alone. Archie's face let out a small smile, he loved how Danielle was so scared of him, so vunreable, she's nothing like Veronica he thought.

**Archie:** I need you to do me a favour..

A favour Danielle thought, why would he even ask her to do such a thing. Danielle shook her head, backing away from him even more. By then the tears building in her eyes were running down her cheeks.

**Archie: **I just need you to talk to Peggy .. just talk to her

**Danielle: **She doesnt wanna see you, no one does!

Danielle spat her words out getting more and more upset and distressed. Archie sighed and bent down to Danielle's level. Danielle saw an oppertunity to escape, she got up quickly pushing him to the side. She bolted. Archie fell, not quick enough to catch her.

Danielle ran, she ran for all she was worth back to Ronnie's flat, she didnt stop not for a second. She ran up the few small steps, banging her fists on Ronnie's door as loud as she could.

Ronnie and Roxy immidately looked at eachother, both wide eyed and a little worried. Ronnie got to her feet quickly and ran to the door, she opened it seeing her baby. Danielle burst through the door, pushing Ronnie aside and slamming it looked at her daughter with panic and worry. Danielle was pressed against the front door, out of breath and clearly terrified.

**Ronnie:** Danielle .. what is it ... what happened?!

Ronnie couldnt get her words out quick enough, she wanted to know what was wrong with daughter. Roxy stood near the kitchen table, watching and listening.

**Ronnie:** Danielle tell me .. tell me whats wrong!?

Ronnie's voice became a little louder,clearly Danielle was zoned out. Ronnie looked over her shoulder at her sister, Roxy had a worried look on her face, suddenly her eyes widened and she walked towards Danielle.

**Roxy: **Where's Amy .. where is she?

Roxy demanded, her voice filled with worry. Danielle said nothing.

**Roxy:** Danielle where is Amy!

Roxy began shouting at her neice, Ronnie shot a look at her little sister. She then turned her attention back to Danielle.

**Ronnie: **Danielle .. is Amy still at the Vic?

Ronnie placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, she lowered her head trying to make eyecontact with her. Danielle gave a small nod. Roxy sighed with relief.

**Roxy: **Thank god for that..

**Ronnie:** Danielle ... what happened did someone hurt you ...

Danielle's body was still glued to the front door, for the life of Ronnie she had no idea what was going on, she wanted to shake Danielle to get her to speak.

**Ronnie: **Sweetie what is it .. tell me

Ronnie lifted Danielle's head up stroking her soft baby like skin. Her eyes were still shot with fear, her heart was still beating fast. Ronnie's eyes glanced down seeing the graze on her daughers hand, running her hands down Danielle's face she lifted the grazed hand up.

**Ronnie:** Who did this .. who did this to you?

Ronnie questioned, wanting Danielle to engage wit her. The loving mother lifted her daughter's head again.

**Danielle:** He .. he did it .. he did it!

Danielle whispered, scared of her mum's reaction. Roxy caught on knowing exactly who she had bumped into, she quietly poured herself another drink preparing for the worst.

**Ronnie: **Who .. who did it?

**Danielle:** Your dad!

Danielle blurted out. Ronnie stood still for a moment, her mind filled with anger and hate again She wanted to run over there and tell him exactly what she thought of him, but she knew Danielle needed her. Danielle threw herself on her mum crying hysterically, Ronnie's mind was suddenly somewhere else but she comforted Danielle. Ronnie rubbed her back gently, holding onto her for dear life.

**Ronnie:** Lock the door Roxy..

Ronnie ordered, slowly rocking her daughter to stop the crying. Danielle couldnt stop, she was scared, scared he would ruin everything. Roxy walked over to the front door and bolted up, she said nothing, she felt helpless.

Five minutes had past and Ronnie was still holding Danielle, the crying had stopped. Ronnie looked at her little sister, Roxy bit her lip trying to think of the right words. Danielle's eyes had closed, her face was burried in Ronnie's neck. Roxy cleared her throat.

**Roxy:** Maybe .. you should put her to bed Ron.

Roxy insisted, her maternal side taking over. Roxy and Ronnie considered Danielle as a child still, she wasnt very grown up in her ways. Ronnie nodded.

**Ronnie:** Danielle ....

Ronnie mummered quietly, shaking her daughter a little. Danielle said nothing, she was clearly in a state of shock.

**Ronnie:** C'mon sweetie .. lets get to bed.

Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle leading her into Ronnie's bedroom.

**Ronnie:** Take the spare room for tonight Rox

Roxy smiled at her sister and turned the lamp off in the living room, she decided to let Ronnie deal with Danielle and go to bed. Ronnie had managed to get Danielle in her big double bed, it didnt matter that she was fully clothed all that mattered is her baby, her Amy.. Danielle laid on her side, not saying a word. Ronnie climbed in on the other side, facing her daughters back.

**Ronnie:** Oh sweetie, i let you down again

Ronnie sighed and draped her arm around Danielle's body, she pulled herself closer.

**Ronnie:** I promise you .. im gonna protect you. I love you .. so much

Ronnie whispered in her baby's ear, she nestled her nose into Danielle's hair, she inhaled deeply, cuddling up to her as close as she could.

**Here's another guys! Enjoy, comment if you can pleasee x**


	12. Dinner?

Chapter 12.

The next morning was a bright one, the sun was beating down on the square which put everyone in a good mood. It was half past ten in the morning and Ronnie and Danielle were still in bed. Ronnie had been up half the night watching her sleep,incase Danielle woke up in a bad way. Danielle slowly opened her eyes, squinting from the sun leaking into the small window. Ronnie smiled softly, propped up on her side looking at her daughter. Danielle, still sleepy turned over facing her mum.

**Ronnie:** Morning..

Ronnie pushed the hair out of Danielle's face.

**Danielle: **Mornin'... you look tired

Danielle frowned, she didnt want to be a burden on Ronnie, she didnt want her to feel like she had to take care of her all the time.

**Ronnie:** I just wanted to make sure you was ok

Ronnie rubbed her eyes and yawned. Danielle looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she gasped.

**Danielle: **Stacey! .. i gotta help stacey on the stall!

Danielle threw the covers back.

**Ronnie:** I called Stacey, said you wernt feeling very well...

Ronnie calmly explained. Danielle stopped and sighed with relief. She turned and smiled at Ronnie.

**Danielle:** Thanks.. i couldnt really face going out there

**Ronnie:** I know ..

Ronnie said softly. Danielle reached over and pulled the covers back over herself.

**Danielle: **Havent you gotta be at the club soon?

Danielle asked looking over at her mother. Ronnie shook her head scraping her hair up in a pony tail.

**Ronnie: **No, Jack can manage today. I want to look after you.

Danielle smiled tilting her head to the side.

**Danielle: **Honestly im fine now .. you can go if you want

Ronnie loved how Danielle was so concerned about her work and commitments at R&R.

**Ronnie:** No its fine .. i wanna stay with you.

Danielle smiled and leant over to kiss Ronnie's cheek. Danielle thought she was fitting in quite well, everything between the two of them seemed to be going great. Ronnie smiled at her daughter and got out from the bed. She yawned, putting her hands on her hips.

**Ronnie:** Right im gonna have a shower

**Danielle:** Well i'l make us some breakfast..

Ronnie walked over to the clean stack of washing and grabbed a fresh towel.

**Ronnie:** No its fine .. im meant to be looking after you

Danielle got out of bed and walked towards the door.

**Danielle:** I want to ...please?

Danielle pouted, causing Ronnie to laugh. Danielle walked into the kitchen whilst Ronnie had a shower. She opened the fridge and peered inside, it was empty apart from some butter and a carton of milk. Danielle laughed to herself and decided to make some toast and coffee.

10 minutes later Ronnie stepped out of the shower and got herself dressed. She walked through to the living room suddenly remembering there wasnt any food in the fridge.

**Ronnie:** Sorry about the fridge, im gonna pop to the shop after this

Ronnie leaned over taking a slice of toast. Danielle smiled and sipped her coffee.

**Danielle:** Its ok .. im not really much of a breakfast person to be honest.

Ronnie smiled, she walked over to her bag and dug her phone out.

_**" How about dinner later? Jack"**_

Ronnie sighed, he obviously wasnt getting the message. Then again Ronnie felt a little bad, leaving him to deal with the club, turning him down for dinner the previous night.

**Danielle:** Anyone interesting?

Danielle asked wondeing why Ronnie's was just staring at her phone. Ronnie looked up taking another bite of toast.

**Ronnie: **Just Jack, nothing important.

_**" Not a good time. Ronnie "**_

Ronnie quickly sent the message sliding the phone down. Danielle quickly finished her toast, she wanted a shower, she wanted to wash off the memory of last night.

**Danielle:** Im gonna take a shower

Ronnie nodded placing the plate in the sink.

**Ronnie:** Theres clean towels in my bedroom

Danielle smiled and happily walked off into Ronnie's room. Ronnie stood at the sink washing the empty plates and mugs up, she was thinking about Jack, what if she did let him back into her life. Danielle was so fragile, she didnt want to upset her in anyway. Ronnie loved jack very much, but not all could be forgiven in Ronnie's mind, he betrayed her in the worst possible way, with her sister. After drying her hands on a tea towel, Ronnie's phone was vibrating, she sighed throwing the tea towel on the kitchen unit.

_**" Hows Danielle? Roxy x "**_

Ronnie sweeped her fringe to the side biting her lip a little.

_**" Fine i think, speak soon. Ronnie x"**_

Ronnie wasnt entirely sure if her daughter was ok, to be honest Ronnie didnt know her that well. She wanted to,she wanted to know every little detail about her. Danielle quickly got dressed, she looked pale and run down.

**Ronnie:** Im gonna pop to the shop, if anyone knocks on the door just ..

**Danielle: **No! .. im comming with you!

Danielle demanded, her eyes widended, she turned away from her mother and grabbed her coat. Ronnie was slightly taken back by Danielle, but she understood. Danielle didnt want to be alone, she didnt want to be away from Ronnie, not when Archie was still about.

**Ronnie:** C'mon then babe

Ronnie smiled softly walking towards the front door. Danielle nodded nervously and walked through, nothing could hurt her, not when she was her mum she thought. Ronnie shut the front door shut and locked it, her eyes scanned the square in search for her dad. Protecting her baby from the world, from Archie, was the only thing Ronnie cared about, she had promised Danielle.

Danielle grabbed Ronnie's hand as they walked into the square, Ronnie looked over, her hair blowing in the wind, she smiled lovingly at her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Are you ok?

Ronnie asked observing that Danielle looked nervous about being outside. Danielle nodded not wanting Ronnie to worry about her.

**Danielle:** Yeah .. yeah im fine

Ronnie slowly let go of Danielle's hand as they entered the shop, Patrick was standing behind the counter reading a newspaper. Danielle usually spoke to Patrick if she went in for anything, but today she really wasnt in the mood. Ronnie grabbed a basket and made her way to the back of the shop to get what she needed, Danielle followed her around feeling useless. Stacey walked inside the shop, the door slamming shut behind her due to the wind. Stacey gave Patrick a small 'Im sorry' smile, she looked to her left seeing Danielle and Ronnie.

**Stacey: **Alright Dan! Just saw you come in thought i'd say ello'

Stacey happily grinned. Danielle looked over, she fiddled with the buttons on her coat. Stacey knew something was wrong straight away, she slowly walked over.

**Stacey: **Dan whats wrong?

Ronnie turned around clutching onto the basket she had filled. Stacey gave Ronnie a dark look, Ronnie didnt want an arguement.

**Ronnie:** I'l just be here..

Ronnie pointed towards the till, she stroked Danielle's arm as she walked past leaving Stacey to speak to her.

**Danielle:** Its nothing ..

**Stacey:** Has she said something to you?

Danielle instantly shook her head, Stacey frowned a little.

**Stacey:** Look i gotta go, i left mum on her own. Call me tonight yeah?

**Danielle: **Yeah ... ok

Danielle mumbled wanting Stacey to just leave her alone already. Stacey kind of got the message and left Danielle to it, she stopped as she got to the door and turned to Ronnie.

**Stacey:** Is she alright?

Ronnie smiled, she was pleased that her friend cared about her so much.

**Ronnie:** She will be fine .. dont worry .. honestly.

Ronnie paid Patrick and grabbed the shopping bags.

**Ronnie: **C'mon lets get this home yeah?

Danielle nodded and followed her mother out of the shop. She grabbed a bag of her mum so she didnt struggle as much. Jack was walking towards the Vic, he spotted the two blondes from the back and ran over trying to catch up with them.

**Jack:** Hey ..so how about it?

Jack panted a little out of breathe, he put his hands in his trouser pockets and smiled sweetly at Danielle. Ronnie was annoyed, she sighed and continued walking.

**Jack: **Danielle can come aswell if you want?

Jack was desperate to spend time with Ronnie, he didnt know Danielle very well but he thought she was sweet.

**Ronnie: **Look, now isnt a very good time

Ronnie stopped, grabbing the house keys from her pocket, she turned to look at Jack. Danielle stood by her mum's side feeling the tension between them both.

**Jack:** Come on, Danielle, what do you say?

Jack grinned at the innocent girl, she couldnt help but smile back.

**Danielle:** Go on .. go out .. il be fine by myself

Ronnie raised an eyebrow at her daughter, she found it amusing that Danielle was encouraging her to go.

**Ronnie:** Im not leaving you by yourself, thats final.

Danielle rolled her eyes and giggled.

**Danielle:** I havent seen Stacey in a while, so i will go round to hers.

**Ronnie:** Yeah but ..

Ronnie was quickly cut off by Danielle.

**Danielle:** Honestly .. its ok

Jack was grinning from ear to ear that he had got Danielle on his side, Ronnie looked at Jack giving him a small smile.

**Ronnie:** Alright .. but i dont wanna be back late

Ronnie instructed, her face turning serious again.

**Jack:** Fine by me .. il pick you up at seven

Ronnie said nothing, she turned to the front door unlocking it. Danielle followed her and turned to look at Jack, she smiled and he winked at her..

**Danielle:** I can help you get ready ..

Danielle laughed as she walked into the flat shutting the door behind her. Ronnie shook her head placing the bags on the kitchen table.

**Ronnie: **Im not that keen on going ..

Ronnie opened the fridge. Danielle smiled and unpacked the bags.

**Danielle:** You do like him though, i can tell.

Ronnie laughed and grabbed the Milk, placing it in the fridge.

**Ronnie:** I did ..

Danielle sensed Ronnie was slighlty hurt by talking about him, she thought Jack was lovely, he was sweet,kind and he obviously really liked Ronnie she thought.

**Danielle:** Yeah well .. feelings dont just go away.

**Ronnie:** Oh look at you little miss relationship expert eh?

Ronnie laughed as she stacked more items in fridge and cupboards. Ronnie half wished she said no to Jack, how could she possibly go out for dinner with the man that slept with her sister. Amy was Jack's daughter, it was all so wrong, all so twisted in her mind. Ronnie decided to stop worrying about it and just play it cool, play it by ear. What harm could come out of it she thought?

**Bit of a boring chapter i know lol More Jack/Ronnie/Danielle/Stacey comming soon! Hope you guys arnt getting bored with this story. I love writing it and im so pleased with the comments. Thanks again x**


	13. You Really Are A Mitchell

Chapter 13.

Half past six, Ronnie had half an hour before Jack came to pick her up. She and Danielle had been chatting and giggling whilst Ronnie got ready. Danielle had helped Ronnie with her clothes and hair, she thought this would do her mum good, to get out. Danielle arranged to see Stacey, although Ronnie's mind was on constant worry since Archie had been back. Ronnie stared at herself in the mirror whilst Danielle rooted through her wardrobe. Ronnie wasnt sure if she liked what was staring back in the mirror, was she really the ice queen everyone says she is. Ronnie thought she was a loving person, she was a great big sister to Roxy. Ronnie had been more like a mother to Roxy growing up, and she still sort of was, always picking up the pieces when she messed up. Then there was baby Amy, Ronnie loved Amy unconditionally but everytime she held her she felt like Jack was looking back at her. Jack betrayed her, why on earth was she going to dinner with him she thought.

**Danielle: **I like this top ...

Danielle broke Ronnie's conversation with her mind, she opened her jewelry box and took out a pair of earings, she looked at Danielle through the mirror.

**Ronnie:** Yeah its alright ..

Danielle smiled holding it up against her. Ronnie carefully put the silver earings on, she brushed her hair from her eyes. Ronnie still couldnt believe her little girl, her Amy was here, it was like a miracle. Her love for Danielle grew stronger everyday, she had a proper mother daughter relationship, it was all Ronnie dreamed of.

**Ronnie:** What do you think about this dinner thing with Jack?

Ronnie asked, wanting to hear what Danielle thought. Danielle placed the top back in the wardrobe, she shrugged her shoulders and sat on the end of the bed.

**Danielle: **I dunno .. i mean ... its up to you

Ronnie smiled, she turned around to face her daughter.

**Ronnie:** But your ok with it?

Danielle grinned, she wanted her mum to be happy no matter what.

**Danielle:** Im fine with it .. why you worrying so much?

Ronnie bit her lip in thought, she stood up and straightend herself out.

**Ronnie**: I just dont want you to think im leaving you

**Danielle:** Your not .. anyways im going to Stacey's for the evening

Ronnie nodded throwing some lip gloss into her bag.

**Ronnie: **Im texting you later, i want to make sure your ok

Danielle smiled at the concern. It was obvious to Danielle how much Ronnie loved her, it was clear to her.

**Danielle:** Ok , i wanna hear all the juicy gossip anyways

Danielle giggled looking over at her mother, Ronnie shook her head and smiled.

**Ronnie: **There will be no gossip, its a buisness dinner

Ronnie pointed out, not wanting Danielle to think there was anything going on, which there wasnt.

**Danielle:** If you say so, anyways you look great!

Ronnie smiled, she wasnt kean on compliments but she decided to greatfully take the one from her daughter. Danielle walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back a little. Jack walked towards the flat, Danielle instantly got excited for Ronnie!

**Danielle**: He's here .. Jack's here!

Ronnie looked over at Danielle and laughed, she walked over to the window and wrapped an arm around her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Calm down, im going for dinner .. not you!

Danielle giggled and looked up at Ronnie, the doorbell rang. The two ladies looked at eachother, Ronnie's excitement was hidden, she was secretly nervous and excited.

**Danielle: **I'l get the door!

Danielle ran to get the door whilst Ronnie looked at herself in the mirror. Was she overdressed she thought? .. Maybe she was underdressed, she wasnt sure, but she was nervous. Ronnie had been hurt badly by this man before, was he worth the risk?

Danielle opened the door and smiled, Jack was obviously taking Ronnie somewhere nice as he had a expensive suit on.

**Jack:** Hey Danielle...

Jack smiled, he thought Danielle looked like Ronnie, which caused him to like the girl even more.

**Danielle:** Mum's just getting ready ...

**Ronnie**: No .. no im here.

Ronnie smiled and walked out of the bedroom, Jack was blown away, he thought she looked beautiful. He said nothing for a moment, just taking in the vision of her.

**Jack: **You .. look gorgeous

Ronnie blushed slightly thinking the exact same about Jack.

**Danielle:** Well .. im gonna get going

Danielle grabbed her coat, she smiled innocently at Jack.

**Ronnie: **Well atleast let us walk you to Stacey's

Ronnie was more then concerned, she didnt want a repeat episode of the other night.

**Danielle:** Its fine .. its across the street

**Ronnie:** No ..

Ronnie intructed loudly, Danielle looked at her mum and nodded giving in.

**Ronnie: **You dont mind do you?

Jack shook his head still taken back by Ronnie's beauty.

**Jack:** No no .. course not

He stepped aside letting the girls walk out of the door, Ronnie locked up.

**Ronnie:** Where are we going?

Danielle walked down the small steps and waited for them.

**Jack:** Thought we'd go to some new Italian place in town ...

**Ronnie:** No we cant ..

Ronnie snapped, she turned away from locking the door and looked at Jack. Jack was confused, he frowned slightly.

**Ronnie: **Sorry .. i just wanna be close to Amy ..

Ronnie sighed at herself, she kept calling Danielle Amy, not on purpose just by habit.

**Ronnie: **Danielle .. i wanna be close to her incase she needs me

Jack grinned and nodded, he was liking the new maternal Ronnie, she was softer and kinder.

**Jack:** Of course .. i understand.

Ronnie walked past Jack, back to Danielle. Danielle was admiring the square, not that there was much to admire she just had'nt looked at it properly before, Ronnie's hand brushed her arm causing her to turn around.

**Danielle: **You look really good ...

Ronnie took a strand of Danielle's hair and twisted it round her fingers, just like she does with Roxy.

**Ronnie:** You come first .. before anyone

Danielle looked deep into her mother's eyes, she knew she meant every word.

**Jack:** Right .. the Slater's yeah?

Jack interupted not realising, Ronnie took Danielle's hand whilst Jack followed closely behind. Danielle swung her arm higher, causing Ronnie's to jerk up. The two girls, walking across the square, arms swinging, their giggles could be heard from miles. Jack was so pleased Ronnie was happy, she was generally happy and its all he wanted for her. Danielle was like a life line for Ronnie, it brought her to life again.

**Ronnie:** I will text you later...

Danielle rolled her eyes.

**Danielle:** Just go have a nice time..

Danielle leaned in and kissed Ronnie's cheek, Ronnie sighed with happiness and placed a hand on her daughters cheek. Danielle smiled, she looked over at Jack, he was beaming partly because Ronnie had said yes to dinner, and also he saw the bond between the two of them. The slater's door opened, there stood Jean slater in her blue dressing gown, her hair still damp from the shower.

**Jean:** Ohh Danielle .. Danielle ..Stacey's in there .. waiting for you

Ronnie wanted to laugh, she thought Jean was an odd charcter but harmless. Jack grabbed Ronnie's arm softly and led her away from the Slaters, Danielle smiled and turned her back to her mother and Jack.

**Danielle:** Thanks Jean ...

Danielle walked into the house taking her coat off, Charlie was getting ready to take Brenda out whilst Jean looked like she was staying in for the night.

**Stacey:** Dan im through here

Stacey called from the living room. Danielle hung her coat up on the peg and opened the lounge door.

**Danielle:** Bit early ..?

Stacey downed another vodka and shook her head, Danielle sat down on the armchair.

**Stacey:** No it aint .. ive had a rough day

Stacey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and poured another drink. Danielle was worried about her friend, Stacey had been there through everything, stuck up for her, she hated seeing her down.

**Danielle: **Whats wrong?

**Stacey:** I'l tell you whats wrong .. Bradley! .. and his new girlfriend!

Danielle nodded agreeing with her, she knew Stacey still had some feeling left for him, seeing him with another girl must of hurt her a little Danielle thought.

**Stacey:** Here .. drink that

Stacey handed Danielle a glass of vodka, Danielle decided to stay away from alcohol atleast for a little while, but she couldnt be bothered to argue with stacey so she took it.

**Stacey:** She's a right minger anyways ..

Stacey downed another laughing to herself. Danielle took a small sip and sat back into the chair. Charlie walked through, he looked excited to be going on a date with Brenda.

**Charlie:** Im going now ..

**Danielle: **Have fun ..

Danielle looked over smiling.

**Charlie:** Make sure she doesnt get to out of hand eh?

Danielle nodded, she wasnt drinking tonight so atleast she would be sober out of the two of them. Charlie said goodbye to Jean, and walked out of the front door.

**Stacey: **Why cant i attract someone nice eh? someone with abit of money, good looking.

**Danielle: **Not around here..

Danielle smiled joining in with the conversation. Stacey grunted holding the glass to her chest.

**Stacey:** No .. instead i attract gingers or guys that only want one thing!

Danielle rolled her eyes, she had a blank expression on her face, she thought tonight was going to be fun, instead Stacey was drunk and rambling on about complete rubbish.

**Danielle:** Anything good on tele tonight?

Danielle asked, moving the conversation.

**Stacey: **I dunno, where's Ronnie tonight?

Danielle looked over at the brunette, she placed the drink on the table in front of her.

**Danielle:** She's gone out with Jack..

**Stacey: **He cant make up his mind can he? First Roxy .. and now Ronnie.

Danielle was silent.

**Stacey:** Although he is a Branning, there all no good!

Danielle laughed a little agreeing for the sake of it.

**Stacey:** Anyway how is the Ice queen?

Danielle was instantly hurt by this, yes Stacey had called her this before, worse even. But it hurt Danielle more because everyone now knew the truth.

**Danielle:** Ronnie? ... she is fine

Danielle stated, wanting Stacey to just shut up.

**Stacey:** I dunno why you got her on such a pedastool to be honest Dan,she's only gonna break your heart.

Another vodka was thrown down Stacey's neck, She was looking worse for wear and it was only seven o clock.

**Danielle: **Just leave it stace, i thought we was meant to have a laugh?

Danielle stood up, straightening her top.

**Stacey:** Oh come on Dan, she is heartless, she only shows emotion when someone else is going through a tough time.

Danielle was getting more and more annoyed by Stacey's drunken rant.

**Danielle: **She's nothing like that!

Stacey turned her head and focused on Danielle, she knew it was getting to her.

**Stacey:** You know it ...

Stacey mumbled loud enough for Danielle to hear, she poured another drink

**Danielle:** She's a good mum, she's looked after me!

Danielle was loosing her temper, feeling distressed by the whole conversation. Stacey laughed into her glass.

**Stacey:** This is me your talking to .. you dont have to pretend Dan

**Danielle: **NO!

Danielle roared standing over her. Stacey jumped in fright at Danielle's voice, her eyes widened she knew she had pushed her to far.

**Stacey: **You really are a Mitchell aint you!

Stacey snorted sipping the drink. Danielle bit her tongue and walked off into the kitchen to cool down. She filled the kettle with water, and grabbed two mugs from the unit. Danielle felt pleased with herself she had stood up and said her peace. Getting Stacey sober was the first on her to do list, and coffee was the right answer. As she spooned sugar into the mugs she couldnt help but wonder how Ronnie was getting on.

**Comment if you can guys, always appricated.**


	14. A Mother's Worry

Chapter 14.

Jack decided to take his date to Fargos's, it was close to the square and he knew Ronnie liked the food. They sat in the corner of the resturant facing eachother. Jack still couldnt believe that she agreed to go with him, they both knew it wasnt really a buiness dinner, but a chance to be with Ronnie was all he wanted.

**Jack:** Bottle of bubbly?

Jack questioned, he looked up at the menu and grinned at Ronnie.

**Ronnie:** Why? .. Its not a special occasion?

Ronnie replied bluntly and stared at the handsome man in front of her.

**Jack:** Yeah well .. why not eh?

The waiter strolled over and joted down their orders, Ronnie waited untill the waiter was out of site. She placed her hands in front of her.

**Ronnie:** So come on, whats this dinner all about then?

Jack raised an eyebrow, scooting his chair more towards the table.

**Jack: **Were buisness partners right? ... Why cant we enjoy dinner

He smiled softly at her, he reached out and touched her hand. Ronnie's heart skipped a beat, but she kept cool and guarded, She quickly moved her hands to her lap.

**Ronnie: **Its quiet in here tonight..

Ronnie changed the subject quickly not wanting to deal with her feelings for Jack. The wine came quickly as did their food, Ronnie kept thinking about her daughter and if she was ok. Jack looked up from his food, he knew she was worried about Danielle.

**Jack:** She'l be fine you know ..

Ronnie smiled.

**Ronnie: **Yeah .. yeah i know.

**Jack:** Why dont you give her a text?

Jack asked whilst cutting his food up, Ronnie lifted her bag from the floor and pulled her phone out.

**Ronnie:** You dont mind?

Jack nodded not wanting to speak with a mouthful.

Ronnie smiled again, maybe this dinner was going ok afterall, she thought.

_**" Are you ok? Love u. Mum x"**_

Ronnie sent the message and placed the phone on the table, she picked up her fork determined to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile at the Slater's, Danielle had managed to sober Stacey up a little with coffee and water, she hadnt heard her phone vibrate as she had been in the kitchen.

**Stacey:** Listen ... im really sorry

Danielle shook her head and sat down, she couldnt be mad at Stacey for to long, after all she was the only decent friend Danielle had.

**Danielle:** Dont worry about it

**Stacey: **No i am .. i dont wanna upset you

Stacey felt bad, she knew she would have to get used to the idea of Ronnie being Danielle's mum.

**Danielle: **I just want you to like her ... and see her for who she really is

Danielle spoke softly knowing Stacey had a headache.

**Stacey:** I do .. i will make the effort

**Danielle:** She is kind, and loving, she is a proper mum

Stacey nodded, she didnt like Ronnie at the best of times but for Danielle she would try and like her.

**Stacey:** Do you think her and Jack are gonna get together?

Stacey looked over at her friend, Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

**Danielle:** I dunno..

**Stacey:** Would you care?

Stacey sipped the ice cold water Danielle had brought her from the kitchen.

**Danielle:** No not really, Jack's alright aint he?

Stacey nodded, although in her mind she knew The Branning men were all no good, heartbreakers Stacey thought.

Ronnie finished her food as did Jack, Ronnie was getting worried, it had been half an hour since she had text Danielle and she had heard nothing back. Jack knew that this was ruining the night, he loosend his tie and sat back, he watched Ronnie closely.

**Jack:** Ring her if your that worried

Ronnie looked over at him, she could see he was slightly annoyed by her constant worry.

**Ronnie:** Im gonna go to the loo

Ronnie smiled and got up from the table, Jack watched her walk away, he ordered another bottle of wine hoping it would ease Ronnie's nerves. Ronnie walked into the bathroom and dialed Roxy's number, she impatiently waited for her to pick up.

**Roxy: **Hello..

**Ronnie:** Hey its me ...

**Roxy: **Oh my god Ron, you should have seen Amy just now right ..it was so cute .. she

**Ronnie:** Roxy! ... Now isnt a good time

Ronnie snapped cutting her off, Roxy picked up a few toys that were scattered on the floor.

**Roxy:** Ron .. whats up?

**Ronnie:** Can you go over to the Slater's?

**Roxy: **Why?

Roxy frowned placing the toys back into the cot.

**Ronnie:** Because i havent heard anything from Danielle, and im worried

**Roxy: **Im sure she's fine .. aint she with Stacey?

**Ronnie:** Roxy please, just quickly

Ronnie practically begged, Roxy could hear the desperation in her voice, she sighed.

**Roxy:** Ok il go now

**Ronnie:** Thank you, get her to text me.

Roxy hung up, she couldnt be bothered to go out, she was looking forward to sitting in front the Tv with Amy in her pajamas. Amy was tired so she decided to leave her with Ben.

Ronnie touched up her make up and walked back through to the resturant. Jack was pouring her another glass of wine, she sat down and smiled.

**Ronnie:** Thanks..

Jack smiled he placed the bottle back in the ice cooler.

**Jack: **You get through to her then?

**Ronnie:** No .. i phoned Roxy, she's gonna check on her.

Ronnie sipped her drink feeling more relaxed.

**Jack: **She's a smart kid

Jack grinned, feeling the atmosphere between the two of them ease.

Roxy made her way across the square, she wrapped her checkered coat around her as she had a pajama top on. She walked towards the Slater's and knocked on the door, Stacey opened it looking shocked to see Roxy.

**Roxy: **Is Danielle with you?

Stacey frowned holding the door half shut not attempting to let her in.

**Stacey:** Yeah .. why wouldnt she be?

**Roxy:** Are you gonna let me in or what?

Stacey stepped aside letting her in. Roxy walked into the living room seeing Danielle sat watching the Tv

**Roxy:** Oi

Roxy called, causing Danielle to jump.

**Roxy:** Ronnie text you, but you didnt text back shes worried.

Danielle's eyes widened, she got up and quickly rumaged through her bag to find her phone.

**Stacey:** Do you wanna cupa tea or something?

Roxy folded her arms across her chest, she turned to Stacey and nodded.

**Roxy: **Yeah .. yeah go on then

Stacey shut the door leaving the door of them alone.

**Danielle:** I didnt even hear it .. i didnt hear it!

Danielle shrieked, she didnt want Ronnie to think she was ignoring her, or that she couldnt be bothered to text back. Roxy sat down on the arm chair and smiled at her niece.

**Roxy:** Its fine, she just wanted me to come by and see if you was alright

Roxy reasured Danielle, she looked up from the phone and sat near to Roxy.

_**" Sorry didnt hear it, im fine hope your ok. Dani x"**_

Jack and Ronnie were laughing about old times together, trying not to bring up the bad things such as Roxy or Amy. They joked about the club and some of the losers they had employed.

**Jack:** Its been good tonight

Jack reached over and placed his hand on top of Ronnie's. She stared him in the eyes and gently squeezed his hand.

**Jack: **Think thats your phone

Jack pointed out. Ronnie pulled her hand away, her eyes still fixtated on Jack. She opened the message, sighing with relief that Danielle was fine.

Roxy sipped the hot tea, all three girls sitting in the Slater's living room watching Tv. Danielle looked over at her aunty.

**Danielle:** Where's Amy?

**Roxy:** Oh shes with Ben, she will be fine for abit

Stacey listened, she couldnt really join in with the conversation but she smiled at Danielle.

**Danielle:** How about i go get her, bring her over

**Stacey:** Bet she's got really big now

Stacey butted in wanting to be part of the coversation she looked at Roxy, she tucked her hair behind her ear. Roxy liked Stacey, although she thought she had a big mouth, she thought she was street wise and a good friend for her niece.

**Roxy:** Yeah .. shes got big, shes a right handful.

Danielle stood up.

**Danielle:** Roxy, il go get amy, bring her over

Danielle repeated again finally getting her attention

**Roxy:** Yeah yeah .. alright

Roxy grinned at Danielle, watching her walk out of the living room. She thought maybe it would do Roxy and Stacey good to have a chat. Danielle threw her coat on and walked out of the door, it was dark already and the air was cold. Danielle could see her breathe as she breathed out, she put her hands in her pockets keeping them warm as she made her way across the square.

**Roxy: **She's not all bad you know..

Stacey unglued her eyes off the Tv to Roxy.

**Stacey:** Ronnie?

Stacey questioned.

**Roxy:** Yeah .. she loves Danielle

Stacey nodded and turned back to the Tv.

**Stacey:** Fancy a stiff drink?

Roxy shook her head picking up the cup of tea.

**Roxy:** No .. better not eh

Danielle walked past Arther's Bench, into the square. She was blinded by a flash of headlights, she raised her hand to her eyes to see what was comming. The car tire's screeched against the road, the driver swerved left trying to avoid the girl. Danielle's body smashed into the car, the windscreen cracking. The body crashed down onto the road, she lay still.

Archie panicked and drove off quickly leaving the young girl fighting for her life.

**Enjoy, just want to think everyone for the comments i love reading them! More Danielle/Roxy scenes comming, also Danielle/Ronnie/Stacey/Jack and Evil Archie Lol Love you guys, thanks again x**


	15. Guilt

Chapter 15.

Ronnie and Jack were finally feeling relaxed in eachother company, the wine was flowing and the laughter continued. Ronnie wasnt one for relationships, she had a few quick boyfriends in Ibiza but nothing serious. Ronnie wasnt sure she would ever fall in love after Joel, but she was wrong. Jack Branning was everything she once wanted, he was good looking, smart,funny,kind, everything you could possibly want in a man. Ronnie couldnt deny her feelings for him, even though there was a baby between them. Unforgivable in Ronnie's mind, she could never forgive either of them, they hurt her, crushed her feelings. The feelings she had for Jack were slowly starting to creep back, this scared and worried Ronnie, all she cared about was her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Its getting late, we should head back?

Jack was dissapointed, he smiled and looked at his watch.

**Jack: **Its only 9'o clock..

Jack pleaded, not wanting the evening to end.

**Ronnie: **I guess another glass of wine wont hurt.

Ronnie smiled and sipped the remaining wine in her glass.

At the slater's Roxy and Stacey were chatting, both realising they had quite alot in common. Stacey liked Roxy, this suprised her as she wasnt keen on any of the Mitchell's. Stacey was now feeling completly sober, apart from the killer headache that was forming.

**Stacey:** She's taking her time aint she?

Stacey laughed and looked over at Roxy. Roxy was sat in Charlie's arm chair, feet on the table, she made herself right at home.

**Roxy:** Yeah .. whats the time?

Stacey uncrossed her legs, reached over and looked at her phone.

**Stacey:** Just gone 9

Roxy slowly took her feet off the table, and sat up.

**Roxy:** Well Amy's gonna wanna feed before bed, il go over and make a bottle up.

Stacey switched the Tv off, she stood up raising her hand to her head.

**Roxy: **You should get some paracetamol down you

Roxy laughed, stretching her arms.

**Stacey:** Yeah i think i will..

Stacey walked towards the living room door to lead Roxy out.

**Roxy: **How about you walk over with me, you look like you need the fresh air

Roxy insisted wrapping her coat around her body.

**Stacey: **Yeah .. yeah alright il catch up with you.

Roxy smiled and let herself out the front door. She ran her hand through her extentions and made her way back to the Vic. The night was cold and pitch dark, she only knew where she was going because the outside lights of the pub were always kept on at night. Walking past Arther's bench and through the railings she saw something, Roxy squinted trying to make out what it was. She crossed her arms and continued walking towards the Vic, as she got closer she sensed something was wrong. Roxy noticed Danielle's coat, panic suddenly ran through Roxy's body, she ran quickly to where Danielle was lying.

Roxy rushed to Danielle's side, she didnt know what to do, she had never been in this sort of situation before.

**Roxy:** Danielle .. Danielle can you hear me?

Roxy whispered, she carefully turned her niece over. Danielle's face was grazed and cut from the road, Roxy winced like she had been hurt herself. She propped her head onto her knee's. Her mind was in panic mode, what will Ronnie say? Would she blame Roxy for this? After all Roxy did let her out on her own. Surely Ronnie wouldnt blame her own sister,she wasnt the one that ran her down. Roxy looked down at the fragile girl, she shook her slightly desperatly trying to wake up.

**Roxy:** Danielle .. please wake up .. please

Roxy moved the hair carefully from Danielle's face, cupping her cheek to keep her head from slipping to the side. Danielle was breathing but only just, she was knocked unconsious. Her body was limp, almost like she had been broken in two. Roxy suddenly remembed she had her phone in her pocket, whilst holding Danielle she managed to take it from her coat pocket. With shaky hands Roxy slid her phone up.

_**" Low Battery"**_

The phone turned itself off, tears were forming in her eyes, she was holding her niece tightly hoping she would wake up. Roxy looked up hearing her name being called from a distance, she instantly knew it was Stacey.

**Roxy:** Stacey!

Roxy screamed, the footsteps got closer, Stacey appeared. She froze on the spot, her eyes were wide.

**Stacey:** What happened..

Stacey shakily asked, moving closer to her best friend.

**Roxy: **I dont know .. i dont know alright just get Ronnie.

Roxy sobbed, stroking her niece's hair. Stacey couldnt move, it was like she was superglued to the ground, she couldnt stop staring.

**Roxy:** Give me your coat!

Roxy cried, finally grabbing Stacey's attention. Stacey quickly took her coat off, gently laying it over Danielle's cold body.

**Roxy:** Go and get Ronnie!!

Roxy cried once again.

**Stacey:** Where is she?

Stacey started to back away from the scene in attempt to find her.

**Roxy:** I dont know .. just find her!

Roxy was almost hysterical, her niece lay stiff on her lap, no movement.

**Roxy:** Danielle please .. please wake up ...

Roxy rocked her gently back and forth, teardrops rapidly falling from her face.

Stacey broke out in a run, searching for Ronnie. It seemed like mission impossible for Stacey, where could she be? How does she know where look? Stacey peered down every corner and every street, tears of frustration streaming down her face. The lights of Fargo's were still beaming, Stacey burst through the door, her eyes darting around the room looking for Ronnie.

**Waiter:** Excuse me, can i help you?

Stacey pushed past the waiter, there was Ronnie happily sipping wine with Jack Branning. With Ronnie's back to Stacey, Jack saw her first. The brunette pushing past everyone. Jack motioned his hand for Ronnie to look behind her.

**Stacey:** Ronnie!

Stacey shreiked finally getting to her. Ronnie stood up, confused to why she had interupted the evening. Danielle hadnt even crossed her mind, let alone that there had been an accident. Stacey's make up was smudged, her hair was windswept.

**Ronnie:** Whats going on?

Ronnie asked, making eyecontact with Stacey.

**Stacey: **There's been an accident!

Stacey panted, Jack immidately rose from his seat. Ronnie's heart sunk, she knew something had happened, and it involved her daughter.

**Ronnie**: Is Danielle ok .. is she ok?

Ronnie grabbed her coat from the back of the chair, throwing it over her shoulders. Jack quickly stuffed £60 into the waiter's hand. Stacey ran out of the resturant quickly followed by Ronnie and Jack. Ronnie was in a state of panic, she ran as fast as she could. Jack pulled his phone out and called for an ambulance.

Roxy had managed to keep Danielle warm with her coat aswell as Stacey's. Roxy felt guilt wash over her, she let her out by herself, she let her walk off into the dark. Footsteps were heard once again, they got louder and louder, for Roxy this meant help was comming, that everything would be alright.

**Roxy:** Ronnie!

Roxy sobbed, not knowing if she was actually going to be there. The light of the Vic, hit Ronnie's face, instant tears filled her eyes.

**Roxy:** Ronnie, theres been an accident!

Roxy pressed her forehead against Danielle's. Ronnie stood for a moment, taking in her baby lying on the ground not moving. Ronnie then acted quickly, she fell to her daughter's side taking her off Roxy, cradling her in her arms. Ronnie felt sick, this wasnt how things were suppose to be? Why was this happening, she looked down at Danielle touching her grazed face.

**Ronnie: **Why isnt she moving?

Ronnie tried to keep herself together, Jack stepped forward kneeling down to the girl. He pressed his fingers tightly to her neck to feel a pulse.

**Jack: **She's still breathing!

He looked at Ronnie, Ronnie couldnt look at anyone, she didnt want to look at anyone apart from her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Get some help! .. Call an ambulance

Ronnie's voice became louder, she moved the coat over Danielle's chest. Stacey looked over at Roxy, Roxy was stood still, tears were escaping from her eyes.

**Jack:** There's help comming i just called!

Jack tried to keep everyone calm, he also took his blazer off and draped it over the body that lay in Ronnie's Arms. Ronnie was now sobbing at the thought of loosing her baby all over again, there was nothing she could do but wait for the ambulance to arrive. Stacey wanted to comfort Roxy, she knew she wasnt to blame for any of this, she caught Roxy's eye and gave a small smile.

**Ronnie:** How did this happen, what happened?

Ronnie asked her words rushing out, she looked up at Roxy.

**Ronnie:** Did you see it happen?

Roxy shook her head, she couldnt tell her the truth not now, it wasnt the right time. Ronnie turned her attention back to Danielle, she ran her hand across the cuts wiping away the blood.

**Ronnie:** Everything is gonna be fine .. im here ... your gonna be fine

Ronnie sobbed pressing a kiss to Danielle's head. Roxy watched, wanting to believe her big sister's comforting words.

Minutes later the ambulance pulled up outside the Vic. The two paramedics rushed out slamming the door behind them, carrying a stretcher and a bag. Ronnie was now sobbing into Danielle's hand, Jack slowly approached her, he knelt down beside Ronnie.

**Jack:** They are gonna help Danielle, Ronnie you have to let them help.

Ronnie nodded, Jack hoisted Ronnie up from behind letting the paramedics sort Danielle out. Jack wrapped his arm around Ronnie, she sobbed into his shirt whilst watching her baby lay helpless on the floor in the hands of strangers.

**Paramedic: **Shes breathing, but we're gonna have to get her to hospital quickly, she's loosing blood from her head.

Ronnie gently pushed Jack aside, and walked over, she wiped her tears on her sleeve.

**Ronnie:** Im her mum .. im going with!

Ronnie ordered, as she watched her daugher be carried on a stretcher. The paramedic nodded, he opened the back doors for Ronnie to get in, the stretcher was slid into the back of the van. Ronnie quickly grabbed Danielle's hand bringing it to her lips.

**Ronnie: **Im here, im here and everything is going to be ok.

Ronnie whispered looking down at her helpless daughter. Roxy, Jack and Stacey watched as the ambulance pulled away quickly and rushed to hospital.

**Jack:** Im gonna follow, you two comming yeah?

Jack quickly looked at the girls, they were both in shock, scared. Stacey and Roxy followed Jack to the car, climbing into the back. They were close behind Ronnie and Danielle.

Roxy stared out of the window, she felt guilty, she may aswell got in the car and ran her over herself she thought. How would Ronnie ever forgive her, she couldnt. Stacey nervously reached out and placed her hand on top of Roxy's. Roxy's faked a smile and squeezed Stacey's hand softly.

The ambulance arrived, the paramedics rushed out and opened the doors. Ronnie watched as Danielle was taken from her again, this was heartbreaking for Ronnie, she just wanted to hold her and be with her. They rushed her into the hospital, leaving Ronnie to attend to herself.

Jack quickly pulled into the carpark, the girls raced towards the building. Ronnie looked to her right, seeing Jack and the girls running towards her.

**Stacey:** Whats going on .. where is she?

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, she walked into the hospital. Roxy was last to follow in, it was almost like everything wasnt real to her.

**Ronnie:** Where's my daughter? Where have they taken her?

Ronnie spat, looking at the receptionist. Jack placed his hand firmly on Ronnie's shoulder.

**Receptionist:** The girl thats just been taken in?

**Ronnie:** Yes! Yes where is she?

Ronnie was getting more and more frustrated and angry.

**Receptionist:** Take the lift and follow the signs,there should be a doctor now checking her over.

Roxy rolled her eyes, how did she know, shes just a receptionist she thought.

All 3, rushed towards the lift. Ronnie managed to compose herself, telling herself that Danielle is going to be fine, that she will be back home soon. Jack glanced at Stacey, giving her a reasuring smile. The lift seemed to take forever, finally arriving to where they needed to be, they followed the signs.

Ronnie raced towards a doctor, tapping him on the shoulder.

**Ronnie:** My daughter .. where is she?

The Doctor turned around, sympathicaly smiling.

**Doctor:** Are you Danielle's mum?

Ronnie nodded.

**Ronnie:** Yes .. where is she ? .. is she gonna be ok?

Ronnie wanted answers, she was starting to feel impatient.

**Doctor:** Im afraid Danielle has suffered from a head injury...

Ronnie heart leapt into her throat, tears burned her eyes.

**Doctor: **She has lost quite a lot of blood, the brain tissue has squashed itself against the skull causing the blood vessels to tear.

Ronnie nodded trying to take everything in.

**Doctor: **She's unconcious at the moment,but she could slip into a coma at anytime. These 48 hours are crucial to Danielle's condition.

**Ronnie:** I wanna see her, i need to see her

Ronnie ordered, trying to get past the young doctor. The doctor held Ronnie back, he looked over at Jack automatically thinking he was her partner.

**Doctor: **Imafraid you cant see her at the moment

**Ronnie:** But shes my baby .. shes my daughter .. please!

Ronnie begged through sobs, Jack stepped in softly grabbing Ronnie's wrists. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

**Jack: **You can see her soon, you have to let them treat her Ron

Jack softly whispered in Ronnie's ear, he wanted to calm her down, but he knew that would be impossible untill she saw her daughter.

**Doctor:** I'll let you know when you can see her.

The doctor smiled, and pushed the door open to where Danielle is. Stacey and Roxy were sat down, in silence. Jack sat Ronnie down, he knelt down in front of her taking her hands.

**Jack:** Im gonna get you a coffee alright

Ronnie managed a small smile and nodded, she watched him walk off down the corridor. Wiping her face on her coat, she looked over at her little sister. Roxy looked distraught.

**Ronnie:** What happened .. tell me?

Ronnie pleaded desperatly wanting to know why her babygirl was lying in a hospital bed. Roxy couldnt bring herself to look at Ronnie, tears caused Roxy's vision to blur. Ronnie walked over and sat next to Roxy, she brought a hand to her little sister's face, forcing eyecontact.

**Ronnie:** Tell me .. please Rox.

Roxy's lip trembled, she could see the hurt and pain in Ronnie's face. Ronnie's thumb gently brushed her cheek.

**Roxy:** Its all my fault Ron, please dont hate me.

Roxy broke down hystericaly, Ronnie was taken back by her sister's words, her hand slowly sliding off Roxy's cheek. Ronnie stood up, her eyes watching her little sister sobbing into her hands, she couldnt say a word, she was confused, shocked, and angry!

**Hope you enjoy this chapter guys. More comming soon! x**


	16. Stand By You

Chapter 16.

Ronnie paced the floor, wanting answers, why was Roxy blaming herself she thought. She stood in front of her little sister, looking down at her, Stacey kept quiet wondering if the two sisters were going to cause a scene.

**Ronnie:** So come on, what happened?

Ronnie asked, not feeling patient enough to deal with Roxy.

**Ronnie: **Stacey..

Ronnie turned her head to Stacey, Stacey sat next to Roxy fiddling with the hem of her top.

**Ronnie: **Someone tell me what happened!

Ronnie screamed, the sound of her voice echoing around the corridor. The nurses looked around, rolling their eyes and whispering to themselves, Ronnie turned giving them a black look.

**Roxy:** She went to get Amy, thats all, thats all she did

Ronnie listened closely.

**Roxy: **She was gonna bring her over to Stacey's, i left her with Ben.

Roxy turned to Stacey for some support.

**Stacey:** It aint her fault Ronnie.

Stacey commented softly, she turned to Roxy giving her a comforting smile.

**Roxy:** She was taking ages, i just thought she was held up or something

Roxy began to sob again, Ronnie stood over her, mouth open slightly with a blank expression on her face.

**Ronnie:** So you let her go and get Amy, by herself?

Ronnie's voice was calm but cold.

**Roxy: **I should have gone with her, i know Ronnie!

**Ronnie:** You let her walk across the square by herself, in the pitch dark?

Roxy stood up and faced her sister, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Ronnie glared into Roxy's eyes.

**Roxy:** I wasnt the one that ran her down was i .. eh?

Stacey looked up watching the two woman face to face.

**Roxy:** Ronnie please, shes gonna be ok aint she

Ronnie sighed and turned her back on Roxy. Roxy pulled her arm back.

**Roxy: **Ron, it wasnt my fault ok .. Danielle know's that .. she knows that!

Roxy held on to her sister's arm wanting forgiveness. All Ronnie wanted to do was see her daughter, instead she was argueing with her sister, she couldnt be bothered to deal with Roxy, not now. There were more important things running through her mind. Ronnie stepped closer to her little sister not breaking eye contact.

**Ronnie:** Go home Roxy..

Ronnie said in a half whisper. Roxy shook her head still clinging on to her big sister's arm.

**Roxy:** I wanna see her, i wanna see Danielle when she wakes up.

Stacey stood up, wanting them both to stop, Danielle was laying in a hospital bed and the both of them were standing argueing. Stacey placed her hand on Roxy's back.

**Stacey:** Come on, lets go and get some fresh air yeah?

Stacey suggested trying to comfort the distraught woman. Roxy nodded and slowly let go of Ronnie's arm, Ronnie quickly crossed her arms and watched Stacey lead Roxy towards the exit of the ward.

Ronnie rubbed her eyes continuing to pace up and down, she couldnt sit still, she needed to know if her baby was going to be ok. Everytime she thought of Danielle her heart jumped in her throat, all Ronnie needed was her daughter. The door to Danielle's room flew open, a nurse walked out carefully removing her latex gloves. Ronnie saw this as an oppertunity and marched over, she approaced the nurse.

**Ronnie:** Excuse me .. my daughter

The nurse smiled and led Ronnie back to the coridoor.

**Nurse: **Your daughter is going to be fine, she's on strong painkillers for her head, she needs as much rest as possible.

Ronnie nodded.

**Ronnie: **Is she awake? .. Can i see her?

**Nurse:** She isnt awake just yet, she could be knocked out for a while, but you can go in and see her.

Ronnie walked towards the door, pushing it open she saw Danielle. Her little girl was pale, her hair was still matted with blood, Danielle looked so fragile almost like she would break in half if you touched her. Ronnie brought her hand to her locket, clutching it tightly as she walked over to her baby.

**Ronnie:** Hey, hey Danielle its me..

Ronnie whispered softly standing over her. Ronnie was now responsible for this girl, she was her mother, her job is to protect her, comfort her. Ronnie carefully moved Danielle's hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

**Ronnie:** Oh sweetie look at you..

Ronnie's eyes burned with tears as she looked at her daughter, so helpless. Ronnie stroked the girl's blood stained hair, wishing she would wake up.

**Ronnie:** Im not going anywhere, ok?

Ronnie continued to speak to Danielle as if she were awake. She sat down in a chair that had been placed by her bedside, Ronnie took Danielle's hand gently brushing her thumb over her knuckles. Jack quietly made his way into the room, trying his hardest not to startle Ronnie, he placed the coffee in front of her. Ronnie took the cup with her free hand, not registering Jack was there.

**Jack: **How' she doing?

Jack asked, standing behind Ronnie.

**Ronnie:** She's going to be fine

Jack stared at the young girl, he felt Ronnie's pain, he knew how much she loved her.

**Jack:** Well thats good aint it eh

Ronnie nodded slowly not wanting to take her eyes off her daughter. Jack rubbed Ronnie's shoulder softly whilst sipping the coffee.

**Jack:** You should go home, get some rest

**Ronnie:** No .. no she will want me here when she wakes up, i cant go

Ronnie croaked, knowing that when she wakes she will need her.

Meanwhile Roxy and Stacey were standing outside, inhaling the fresh cold air. Roxy leant against the wall whilst Stacey stared at the ground, both in silence. An amublance pulled up near them, carrying an older lady on a stretcher, the two paramedic's rushing to get the lady inside. Stacey looked over at Roxy.

**Stacey: **Are you alright?

Stacey asked concerned. Roxy didnt look herself, she was as white as a sheet, her hair was all over the place, and her eyes were wide and red. Roxy nodded slowly, feeling the cold air pinch her skin.

**Stacey:** Lets go back inside eh? Ronnie will have calmed down by now.

Stacey walked back to the door, stopping to wait for Roxy. Roxy sighed pulling herself from the wall and towards Stacey. A man was standing at reception, he was about late 40's, grey hair, green coat. His face looked covered in worry as he spoke to the receptionist, Roxy and stacey slowly walked past.

**Andy:** Yes, yes Danielle, Danielle Jones

Stacey frowned and quickly looked at Roxy, both confused as to who this man was. Stacey left Roxy by herself as she approaced the worried looking man.

**Stacey: **Your looking for Danielle?

The man turned around, peering down at the girl. He paused, lifting his heavy hands off the reception desk.

**Stacey:** Who are you?

Stacey spoke again, turning her head to look at Roxy again.

**Andy:** Im Danielle's father, and you are?

The man questioned Stacey back, Roxy stepped in clearing her throat.

**Roxy:** Im Danielle's aunty!

The man stood still, looking confused, almost forgetting that Danielle was adopted by him and his late wife. Surely Danielle hadnt come looking for her real family he thought.

**Andy: **Danielle's aunty lives in Telford..

Andy's voice was calm and soft, he turned back to the lady at reception.

**Roxy:** No ..Danielle is my niece, and my sister Ronnie .. is her mum

Roxy came across as rude, Stacey shot a look at Roxy.

**Andy: **I'd like to see my daughter please

The receptionist smiled giving the man directions. He stepped past the two girls making his way towards the lift. Roxy's face drained with worry, she knew Ronnie was going to have no clue to who this man was, how would Ronnie react to Danielle's adoptive father.

Andy walked into the lift pushing the button, the doors closed leading him up to where his daughter was. His mind was confused, it was 19 years ago he adopted Danielle, he was her family, no one else. So why did Danielle come to london, why would she want to see the woman that gave her away he thought. In the back of Andy's mind he half hoped that Danielle's real mother wasnt there, that Danielle couldnt find her. He kept his fingers crossed as the lift doors slid open.

**Short chapter sorry guys lol Ronnie&Andy conflict comming. Danielle/Andy/Ronnie comming soon too! x**


	17. Battle

Chapter 17.

Andy walked through the corridor, asking the nurses where they had placed his daughter. After recieving directions, he paused outside the door, he took a deep breath bracing himself. Slowly pushing the door open, he was angered by the blonde woman sitting beside Danielle's bedside. Ronnie turned her head, expecting to see Roxy. Andy stood at the doorway, waiting for Ronnie to say something.

**Ronnie:** Who are you?

Ronnie questioned the man, not letting go of her daughters hand. Andy made his way over, standing on the other side of Danielle. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his little girl sleep.

**Andy:** Im her father

His voice was soft, and quiet. Ronnie was shocked, she knew Danielle had an adoptive family, but right now she wasnt expecting to meet them.

**Ronnie:** Oh..

Ronnie mumbled, not managing to say anything else. Andy grabbed Danielle's hand, lightly kissing her knuckles. Ronnie suddenly was feeling jealous, what if Danielle wakes up and no longer wants her.

**Andy: **Dani, im so sorry i wasnt there for you ..

Andy stammered, making Ronnie feel uncomfortable. Slowly letting go of Danielle's hand she decided to leave the room, letting the man have some alone time. Roxy and Stacey quickly made their way towards Ronnie, full of questions, wanting to know what was going on.

**Roxy: **Thats Danielle's dad apprantly...

Ronnie nodded rubbing her tired eyes.

**Ronnie:** I know, he's in there with her now.

Ronnie would never stop Danielle seeing her other family, after all they brought her up, they knew her better then she did. This sickened Ronnie,that she was never there for her little girl when she needed her. Now was her time though, she had been given a second chance with Danielle, and she wasnt going to let it go.

Andy kissed his little girl on the cheek, placing her hand back by her side. Once again he pushed the door open, finding 3 woman staring at him. He made his way towards the window of her room, peering inside.

**Andy: **What happened to her?

He questioned, placing his hands on the glass. Ronnie stepped forward standing beside him, she sighed.

**Ronnie: **We think she got hit by a car

Andy looked away, wincing at the words.

**Andy: **You think?

Roxy quietly walked past the pair, and walked into Danielle's room.

**Ronnie:** Yeah, but she is going to be fine, they told me.

Andy turned to face Ronnie, his eyes were full of hate. This scared Ronnie, she didnt want Danielle's adoptive father to hate her, she didnt want to make things difficult for her daughter.

**Ronnie:** Who called you?

Ronnie spoke softly, her eyes watching Roxy sit beside Danielle.

**Andy:** The hospital, told me my little girl had been rushed in with a head injury

Ronnie said nothing.

**Andy: **I should never of let her come to London, not by herself.

His voice broke slightly, he stared into Ronnie's eyes watching Danielle stare right back at him.

**Ronnie:** She should be waking up soon

Ronnie diverted the conversation, she wasnt going to let this man beat her down.

**Andy:** Your the woman that gave her away right?

Pain shot through Ronnie's body, once again being reminded of her biggest regret. She nodded, leaning against the wall.

**Ronnie:** Yes, yes i did

Andy watched the tired woman, as he spoke.

**Andy:** Such a bright little girl, always smiling, and laughing. Dani doted on Lizzie when she was alive.

He turned watching his daughter through the glass.

Meanwhile Roxy was sitting beside Danielle, she took her hand squeezing softly making sure she was listening.

**Roxy:** All this fuss eh?

Roxy smiled at her niece, she felt awful for letting this happen.

**Roxy:** Im sorry, i shouldnt have let you go out. I promise when you get outta' here, im taking you out on the biggest drinking session!

Roxy laughed at her words, a small tear drop rolling down her face. Danielle continued to sleep on.

The tention between Andy and Ronnie felt like ice, the small cold stares they exchanged towards eachother. He ran his hand across his face, brushing past his stuble.

**Andy:** So you were with her when she got hit?

Ronnie nodded again, standing beside him looking behind the glass.

**Ronnie: **Not at first, my sister..

Ronnie pointed through the glass at Roxy. Andy stared at the woman claiming to be her aunt.

**Ronnie: **She called me, i held her till the ambulance came, and i went with her.

**Andy: **So you wernt looking after her?

Ronnie shut her eyes, how could this man say such a thing, how was this her fault. Tears burned her eyes, she slowly turned to Andy.

**Ronnie:** Its no ones fault, it just happened

Andy sarcastically nodded, not believing a word.

**Andy:** She will be returning back to Telford, when she gets out of here

Ronnie's eyes widened.

**Ronnie: **What ... no ..

Ronnie responded quickly, Telford was miles away she thought, how would they have a proper mother daughter relationship.

**Andy:** She will be looked after properly at home, with me.

**Ronnie:** Im her mum..

Her voice was cold but protective, she glared at the man in front of her.

Roxy felt better the more she spoke to Danielle, she couldnt believe she was talking to her niece. It still hadnt sunk in that Danielle was Ronnie's Amy.

**Roxy:** Well im gonna let you get some rest, and when you wake up il be here, with your mum and with Stacey, Stacey's here aswell.

Roxy rose from the seat slowly, kissing her niece's forehead leaving her to sleep. Sighing with relief that Danielle was going to be ok, she walked out of the door to be greeted by Stacey. Stacey looked at Roxy with a worried expression on her face.

**Roxy:** Whats wrong?

Roxy wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, straightning herself out.

**Stacey: **Ronnie and Andy are over there..

Stacey nodded her head in direction to the two, Roxy glanced over, she knew her big sister to well, she knew Ronnie was upset.

**Roxy: **Do you think we should go over there?

Stacey crossed her arms, shaking her head.

**Stacey:** No, no i think we should leave them to it

Roxy agreed, making there way back down the corridor, sitting on the cold plastic chairs.

Andy smirked at Ronnie's words, he looked tired and drained with worry.

**Andy: **Her mum?

He let out a small laugh.

**Andy:** Dani's mum died, she was so upset, cried for weeks..

Ronnie had enough, she felt like Andy was bullying her, reminding her of all the things she missed out on. Heavily sighing she moved closer to Andy, her eyes locking with his.

**Ronnie:** Im her mum, her real mum.

Ronnie spoke sternly, breaking eye contact with him.

**Andy:** You gave her away, you didnt want her! You were a selfish little brat that didnt want the responsibilty of a child!

Andy raised his voice becomming more annoyed by Ronnie.

**Ronnie:** My dad, he made me give her away! I was fourteen, there was nothing i could of done!

Ronnie argued back.

**Andy: **No no no, you wanted to go out with your friends, get drunk, go to partys, you didnt want a baby to look after!

**Ronnie: **NO! .. it was nothing like that.

**Andy:** Lizzie would never let anything happen to Dani, she was a great mum.

**Ronnie:** Shes my daugher! She came looking for me .. Im her mother!

Ronnie screamed pointing a finger towards the man. She had lost all control over her actions, Roxy and Stacey watched feeling awkward. A nurse quickly walked into Danielle's room causing everyone to jump up, for Andy and Ronnie it was more like a race, who could get to Danielle first. They watched nerviously as the nurse fiddled with the equipment, Ronnie praying hoping everything was going to be fine. Moments after the nurse strolled out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

**Ronnie: **Is she ok?

Ronnie asked before Andy could even open his mouth. The nurse placed a hand on Ronnie's shoulder and smiled.

**Nurse:** She's fine, shes waking up. She may be a little groggy and disorinated at first, but she should be fine.

Ronnie grinned with relief, although her smile was quickly wiped off her face as she knew there was a small on going battle between her and Andy. Roxy slowly walked towards her big sister holding her hand in hers, now wasnt the time for the pair to be falling out. Danielle was ok and thats all that mattered.

**Who will Danielle pick? Will she return to Telford with Andy, or will she stay with Ronnie?**

**Reviews appricated xx**


	18. The Right Choice

Chapter 18.

Danielle was awake, her head was banging, her eyes felt heavy, and all she wanted was to see a familar face. Her whole body ached, any slight movement and she felt as if she was being punched. Danielle sighed, turning her head to face the door, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, not expecting to see her dad.

Andy rushed towards her, throwing his arms around her. Danielle held onto him lightly, cautioning him that she will still in alot of pain. Andy grinned through tears of joy that his little girl was ok, he grabbed her hand and sat on the bed.

**Danielle: **What are you doing here?

Danielle croaked, her throat feeling sore.

**Andy:** I came rushing down as soon as i heard, god im so glad your ok!

Danielle smiled lovingly at her father, he was thrilled that she was awake. Although her attention was grabbed by something else, her face suddenly lit up, standing at the door was Ronnie.

**Danielle: **Ronnie!

Danielle happily whispered, she couldnt help but give in to the grin creeping across her face. Ronnie stood at the doorway for a moment, things were still difficult between her and Andy, she wasnt sure how he was going to react. Danielle let go of her dad's hand, with great efforts she moved the bed covers off her. Ronnie quickly stepped towards Danielle, taking no notice of Andy's presence.

**Ronnie:** No no, dont move, im here

Ronnie tucked the stray hair's behind Danielle's ear, softly stroking her soft skin. Danielle looked up at Ronnie, her eyes melting with complete love. Her heart filled with happiness, she felt wanted, she never wanted to be apart from her. Andy silently moved away from the bed, he felt left out, unwanted and most of all annoyed.

**Ronnie: **Im so glad your alright, oh sweetie ive been worried sick!

Ronnie smiled and affectionately cupped her daughter's cheek. Ronnie felt tired almost as if she could sleep for a year, but this was far more important. Danielle needed her, needed her mum, and Ronnie was not going to let her down.

**Danielle: **Thanks for being here.. i dont know what i would have done without you

Ronnie felt her eyes filling with tears, she shook her head.

**Ronnie: **Come on sweetie, you should drink some water

Ronnie stood up, propping the pillows up behind Danielle. Danielle felt more love and affection then ever, and it was from the one person she wanted it from, her mum, her real mum!

Andy couldnt say anything, he felt betrayed by Danielle, like she had forgotton all about Lizzie. The woman that brought her up since she was a tiny baby, the woman she called mum for 18 years.

Ronnie handed Danielle a cup of water that had been left on the side of the table. With Ronnie's support she managed to take a sip, soothing her sore throat. Ronnie was in her glory, she loved taking care of Danielle, it was like a dream come true.

**Danielle: **How long have you been here?

Danielle asked, looking back to her father. Ronnie took up cup from her placing it back on the side, she took Danielle's hand in hers.

**Andy: **Not that long..

His voice was quiet but blunt, Danielle knew something was wrong.

**Danielle:** So you met Ronnie then?

Danielle smiled turning her head back to her mum, Ronnie smiled back at her daughter squeezing her hand. Andy nodded, saying nothing. In Andy's mind, Ronnie had brain washed Danielle, forced Danielle to choose her over her family.

**Andy: **Your room is ready, i was just putting a fresh change of sheets on for you when i got the call

He smiled, wanting to break the moment between the pair. Ronnie was worried, worried she would go back to Telford. Maybe she was being selfish but Danielle's adoptive family had her for 19 years, Ronnie was just starting to build a relationship with her long lost daughter. It couldnt be taken away from her again, not now.

**Danielle:** What ... I ...

Danielle was confused, she wanted to stay with Ronnie, her mum. Going back to Telford was not an option in her mind, Andy rubbed his daugher's shoulder.

**Andy: **Everyone cant wait to see you, your Aunt's and Uncles, i let them know what happened.

Danielle's innocent eyes glanced at Ronnie.

**Danielle:** Do you think you could give me a minute?

Ronnie nodded, standing up from her bedside. Leaning over and kissing her cheek, Andy watched feeling bitter. Ronnie pushed the door open, stepping outside into the cold corridor.

**Stacey:** She's awake yeah?

Stacey questioned quickly, wanting to see her best friend. Ronnie felt exhausted, she needed to eat and get a proper nights sleep.

**Ronnie: **Yeah she's awake, i wouldnt go in there just yet, Andy's with her.

**Roxy: **You look shattered Ron...

Roxy pointed out as she walked towards her sister, handing her a strong cup of coffee.

**Ronnie: **I am..

Ronnie sipped the black coffee, hoping it would wake her up a little.

**Stacey: **Why dont you go home, get some rest

**Roxy: **Yeah, Danielle is alright aint she, il stay here, you go back get some sleep, change your clothes?

Ronnie knew Roxy was right, but she didnt want to leave her daughter's side not for a minute.

**Roxy:** Go on, your no use to Danielle if your this tired

Ronnie gave in, she handed the coffee cup to stacey and grabbed her bag from the chair.

**Ronnie:** Where's Jack?

Ronnie asked looking around the corridor, Roxy and Stacey shrugged their shoulders looking confused.

**Ronnie: **Il find him, i'll see you later ok?

Ronnie leant forward and kissed Roxy's cheek lightly, she turned to Stacey awkwardly. Stacey hesitated and grabbed Ronnie's hand, squeezing it gently.

Danielle watched her father pace up and down the small room, something was wrong, but she had no idea what was bothering him. After loosing his wife, Andy clung onto Danielle, she was all he had left.

**Danielle:** Did Ronnie say something to you?

Danielle chuckled knowing Ronnie can be rude and outspoken, still Andy didnt speak.

**Danielle:** Or was it Roxy, or Stacey, she's my best friend but sometimes ...

**Andy: **Enough, alright!

Danielle was taken back by his outburst, what could possibly be wrong with him she thought.

**Andy:** Im sorry .. im sorry Dani..

Softly apologizing he sat down next to her, taking her hand.

**Danielle:** Whats wrong?

**Andy:** Your mother would have been so proud of you, look at you so beautiful ..

**Danielle:** R .. Ronnie's my .. mum

Danielle stuttered. Andy brushed his thumb over his daughter's pale hand, smiling.

**Andy:** Remember when you were 9, and we took you to London Zoo, oh you loved every minute of it.

Danielle frowned, she was confused, why was he bringing up all this? Why was he not focusing on today, and what happened?

**Danielle:** Dad .. I ... I dont understand..

Danielle shook her head speaking slowly.

**Andy: **I know exactly what your mother would say now .. she would say...

**Danielle: **Dad!

Danielle snapped, whenever the word mum was said, all Danielle could think about was Ronnie.

**Danielle: **Ronnie, shes my mum, my birth mother, my proper mum.

Andy watched as his little girl, was no longer his little girl. Danielle had a mind of her own, she strong and independant.

**Andy: **She didnt bring you up Dani..

**Danielle:** No she didnt, but Ronnie is my mum!

Danielle cried, the tears in her eyes forming.

**Andy:** They will bring you down, you dont belong with them sort of people

He was desperate for Danielle to agree and take his side, part of him thought she would see sense, but looking in her innocent childlike eyes he knew he was wrong.

**Danielle:** Them sort of people?

Danielle wiped the tears, not wanting to show his words were hurting her.

**Andy: **That woman, she's got a face like stone, shes cold, distant

**Danielle:** No! ... she's not ... she's nothing like that!

Danielle's voice cracked, he hated the way he was slating Ronnie, it wasnt fair, Ronnie had been so good to her she wasnt going to let him beat her down.

**Andy: **And that sister of her's, typical east end slapper!

**Danielle: **There's my family! .. My real family!

Danielle shouted through sob's, wiping away the tears once again. Andy sighed, annoyed that Danielle was stucking up for them, he grabbed his coat from the chair.

**Andy: **Your not thinking straight, you dont know what your saying. I understand ...

He threw his coat on, quickly zipping it up. Danielle watched, her heart felt like it was being torn in two. This man had brought her up, given her a home, been a fantastic father to her. Then there was Ronnie, she had seen a different side to her, loving,kind,warm, it made Danielle love her more and more.

**Danielle: **Where are you going?

Danielle questioned, as she watched her father closely.

**Andy: **Get some air, and a coffee.

Danielle nodded, wiping the dampness off her face caused by the tears.

**Andy: **I'll get you some magazines ...

Andy opened the door, his feelings were crushed. He felt like he had let his wife down, he let his little girl slip through his fingers. Dragging his feet along the corridor in a daze, he walked towards the lift.

35 minutes had past and Ronnie had found Jack sleeping in the back of his car, after a brief chat about Danielle's condition, he drove her back to Walford, back to the Vic. The pub was closed, Peggy was busy behind the bar putting glasses away.

**Ronnie:** Aunty Peg, its me..

Ronnie tapped on the door again, hearing footsteps. Peggy unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Ronnie in. Ronnie couldnt be bothered to speak, or in engage in any conversation.

**Peggy:** How's Danielle?

Peggy asked as she closed the door. Ronnie nodded making her way towards the side door, she pushed it open.

**Ronnie: **She's fine, she's gonna be ok

Peggy nodded, allowing Ronnie to go upstairs, after all she looked shattered. Ronnie rubbed her eyes, and walked into the spare bedroom. Throwing her bag onto the bed, she remembered Amy was still here. Ronnie dragged herself into the small room, peering into the cot.

**Ronnie:** Hey, hey Amy ...

Ronnie extended her arms into the cot, gently picking up her gorgeous niece . She layed Amy across her shoulder, supporting her head with her hand.

**Ronnie: **Danielle will be home soon, everything will be ok

Ronnie softly whispered into the baby's ear, bouncing her up and down to settle.

A worried Roxy and Stacey crept in to Danielle's room, Danielle looked pale and distraught, the tears were streaming down her face.

**Stacey: **What happened?

Stacey asked standing beside her best friend. Roxy gave Danielle a comforting smile, sitting on the end of the bed. Danielle shook her head, she didnt want to repeat the horrible things her dad said. Danielle wasnt even sure if he meant them, he didnt know The Mitchells, she thought.

**Roxy: **Ronnie will be back soon, she's gone to get some kip and have a shower

Roxy explained breaking the silence. Stacey wiped the tears away and moved the hair that had stuck to Danielle's cheek.

**Stacey:** Dan, what happened? Why are you crying?

Stacey looked over at Roxy, who was just as puzzled as she was.

**Danielle:** He wants me to choose, he wants me to go back to Telford..

Danielle spoke slowly, her body aching.

**Roxy:** Are you gonna go?

Roxy knew this would break her sister's heart if Danielle was once again away from her. Danielle swallowed, feeling her throat burn from lack of liquid.

**Danielle:** No ... no .. i dont want to go

**Stacey:** Then just tell him, tell him you wanna stay here

Stacey ran her fingers through her best friend's hair.

**Danielle: **I wanna stay with Ronnie!

Danielle cried, as stacey nodded her head agreeing with her. Roxy felt relieved, knowing she wasnt going to have to watch her big sister go through agonizing pain once again.

**How will Andy react to Danielle's final decision? Will The Mitchell's find out who ran Danielle down?**

**Hope your still enjoying this story, reviews much appricated :D xx**


	19. Bitter Sweet

Chapter 19.

After much persuasion, Danielle had convinced Stacey and Roxy to go home and get some rest. The smell of the hospital was making Danielle feel a little nauseous, she sipped the cup of water Ronnie had left on the side. Andy was sat in the canteen, his mind going over and over the ridiculous things his daughter was saying. Would his little girl really stay in London, with that Ronnie Mitchell he thought. Danielle isnt a Mitchell, she's a Jones, she always would be in his mind.

Few hours of sleep, a hot shower and fresh clean clothes,Ronnie felt better. Making her way down the stairs, she ran into Ben. Ben somehow reminded Ronnie of Danielle, he was nothing like the typical Mitchell either, he was kind and gentle.

**Ronnie:** Shouldnt you be at school?

Ronnie questioned, looking into her bag making sure she hadnt forgotten anything. Ben tossed the keys on the small wooden table, he grabbed a bag of crisps from the box.

**Ben:** No, Dad said i could have the day off

Ronnie nodded smiling at the innocent little boy in front of her.

**Ben:** Is Danielle going to be ok?

He asked nervously, rustling the packet open.

**Ronnie:** Yes, she's going to be fine

Ronnie grabbed her coat, whilst ben continued to stare at her.

**Ben:** Is she really your daughter?

Ronnie rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh.

**Ronnie: **Yes! Now go on, before i tell Aunty Peg you stole a packet of crisps!

Ben grinned and ran up the stairs. Ronnie buttoned her coat up, looking at herself in the mirror. Sighing heavily she made her way out of the back door, not wanting anything to get in her way.

Andy decided to have one more stab at getting Danielle to come back to Telford with him. Making his way up to her room, holding on to the magazine's he'd promised to get for her, he felt empty and lost.

**Andy:** Danielle, its only me..

His voice was shaky as she pushed the door open. Danielle looked a little better, although the dark circles under her eyes had thickened from crying, she looked brighter. Andy walked over to her bedside, placing the magazine's on her lap.

**Danielle: **Thanks..

Danielle spoke quietly flicking through the pages. Andy sat down beside her, he wasnt sure what to do or say.

**Andy:** Look Danielle, im sorry about before

**Danielle:** Its ok, dont worry about it

Danielle continued to read, not bothering to look at him.

**Andy:** I should never have said them things, it was wrong.

Andy knew he's only way of getting his daughter to even think about comming back with him, was to apologize.

**Andy: **I just, i dont want to loose you. Your all ive got left Dani ..

Danielle looked up from the magazine, she frowned a little.

**Danielle:** Im not moving to the other side of the world, im in London.

Andy nodded knowing he had lost the battle of winning her over. He rubbed her arm softly, smiling through gritted teeth.

**Danielle:** You should go home, get some sleep, you must be tired

Danielle suggested, not wanting him to be here when Ronnie gets back. Andy bit his lip softly, knowing this.

**Andy:** Ok, ok il get going

His voice was soft but full of bitterness, he leant over kissing Danielle on the cheek.

**Danielle:** I'll call you, in a few days.

Danielle felt mean, but she knew she had to go back with Ronnie. All she wanted was to go back with Ronnie, she wanted to start building the relationship she had dreamt about. Andy walked out of the door, back towards the lift, she had chosen someone else over her own father, the man that supported her for 19 years! He couldnt believe it, but he loved Danielle so he decided to let her make her own mind.

Ronnie arrived at the hospital, already annoyed that you now have to pay to use the carpark. Walking into the main building and heading towards the lift, Andy watched Ronnie from his car. He couldnt help but notice how much this woman looked like Danielle, tears burned his eyes as she got into his car, driving back to Telford, without his little girl.

Ronnie walked through the corridor, excitement filled her body at the thought of seeing Danielle again. Danielle quickly looked up from her magazine, as Ronnie walked through the door.

**Danielle:** Ronnie!

Danielle happily smiled, closing the magazine and throwing it on the bedside table. Ronnie grinned and made her way towards her daughter, she sat on the side of the bed, placing her stuff down on the floor.

**Ronnie:** How are you feeling sweetie?

Ronnie asked as she re tucked Danielle into bed.

**Danielle:** Better, just sore

Ronnie kissed her daughter's forehead softly, she felt Danielle's arms wrap around her. Ronnie was taken back a little, but almost immediately hugged her back. Danielle felt complete as she laid her head against Ronnie's chest, she felt safe and secure. Ronnie absorbed every single moment, as she rocked Danielle back and forth. Something had clicked inside Ronnie, and the ice cold sheild had melted away, causing so much happiness to pour into her heart.

**Danielle:** Whats in the bag?

Danielle asked, slowly pulling away from Ronnie. Ronnie smiled, lifting up the carrier bag she had brought in with her.

**Ronnie: **Just picked up some bits for you

Danielle glanced at her mother, and peered into the bag she had placed on the bed. Danielle pulled out the sweets, magazines and DVD's that Ronnie had carefully picked for her. Ronnie smiled as she watched the joy on her baby's face, she wanted nothing more then to spoil her.

**Danielle:** Oh my god i love these!

Danielle grinned as she unwrapped a sweet. She felt like a small child again, but this time her proper mum was taking care of her! Ronnie ran her finger's through Danielle's soft blonde hair.

**Ronnie: **Where did your dad go?

Ronnie asked softly.

**Danielle: **He's gone back to Telford.. i told him im not going back

Ronnie paused, her eyes meeting Danielle's.

**Ronnie:** So your staying in London?

Ronnie's voice was full of hope, staring at her daughter hoping for a yes answer.

**Danielle:** Well yeah, i dont wanna be anywhere else

Danielle mumbled, carefully unwrapping another sweet. Ronnie wanted to jump up and down, she wanted to shout to the world.

**Ronnie: **Thats fantastic sweetie! Really it is..

Ronnie pulled her in for another hug, holding her tightly against her in a promise to never let her go.

Her phone frantically vibrated in Ronnie's bag, guessing it was Roxy she pulled the phone out. Danielle looked over, seeing that the number was private, she frowned.

**Danielle: **Who is it?

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders, getting up from the bed.

**Ronnie:** Do you mind if i take it?

Danielle shook her head, smiling.

**Danielle: **No .. no go on

Ronnie smiled back at Danielle before walking out of the room, not wanting to upset any of the equipment her daughter was attached to.

**Ronnie:** Hello..?

**Archie:** Hello V, its .. its your dad.

Ronnie kept as quiet as she could, not wanting to speak, not even wanting to hear his voice.

**Archie:** Veronica, are you there? Listen, i was just calling to see if Danielle was ok...

Ronnie felt her blood boiling, how dare he even mention her name she thought.

**Archie:** I heard there was an accident ...

Again Archie continued to lie, after everything he had put The Mitchells through he was still lying.

**Archie:** Look, i wanna make amends, i really do, im gonna make my way to the hospital

Ronnie couldnt get a word in, he hung up quickly. Brushing her fringe to the side, gritting her teeth in utter disbelieve, she knew she had to settle things with her father. Once and for all.

**Ronnie/Archie, will the battle between Father and Daughter finally come to an end? Will Ronnie be able to keep Archie away from her family for good. Or will Archie lie his way back into everybody's life again?**

**More comming soon, comments appricated x**


	20. Wrong End Of The Stick

Chapter 20.

Danielle nervously waited for Ronnie's return, she swung her legs out from the bed, feeling the cold floor against her feet. Standing up, she felt a sudden rush wash over her head, almost like she had smoked a cigarette. Slowly walking over to the door, pulling down her plain night gown the hospital had dressed her in, the door opened. Jack strolled in trying not to alarm the blonde, he walked over placing a caring hand on her arm.

**Jack:** Danielle what are you doing?

**Danielle:** I was just ... just going ..

Jack led Danielle back into bed, not wanting to hear any excuses. He loved Ronnie he believed he had a future with her, so befriending Danielle her daughter, was the right thing to do.

**Danielle: **Listen Jack i was just goin ...

Jack cut her off once again. Danielle looked Jack up and down discreetly, he was wearing normal clothes, she was so used to always seeing him in a suit, this was amusing in Danielle's mind.

**Jack:** Danielle the police need to ask you some questions

Danielle knew this was comming she had braced herself for it ever since she opened her eyes. Jack walked back to the door, holding it open for what seemed like a friend of his.

**Jack: **This is Officer Cooper, old friend of mine, he just wants to ask you some questions

Danielle nodded running a hand through her hair. Officer Cooper was a tall guy, short brown hair, quite handsome, he smiled warmly at Danielle and sat down at her bedside.

**Jack: **I can get Ronnie to come and sit with you if you want?

Danielle's mind suddenly sprung back to her mother, where was she? Why was she taking so long?

**Danielle: **Oh ... no its fine, honest

Jack smiled whilst Officer Cooper noted down some information before asking the questions.

**Danielle: **Im really no use, i didnt see anything

**Officer Cooper:** Its ok Danielle, just tell me exactly what happened

Danielle nervously looked at Jack not wanting to go through the horrible details, he nodded encouraging her to speak.

**Danielle:** I was walking to the Vic, to get Amy my cousin ...

The police man scribbled on his note pad, whilst listening closely to the young girl.

**Danielle:** And, i heard a car but i didnt think it was near, and it hit me, i could see the head lights .. and..

Ronnie walked through the doors, a little shocked that a policeman was sitting beside her daughter. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled, Ronnie brushed past him annoyed that he had'nt called her to come in.

**Officer Cooper: **Sorry who are you?

He asked looking up from his paper, Ronnie stroked Danielle's face reasuring her everything is ok.

**Ronnie:** Im her mum ..

**Jack:** Im gonna get a coffee, you'll be ok?

Jack asked as he opened the door, Danielle smiled nodding slowly.

**Ronnie:** Of course she'll be fine, im here

Ronnie eyes glared at Jack, turning all her attention back to Danielle.

**Officer Cooper:** So, you saw the car?

The policeman continued asking questions, repeating the same ones over and over trying to squeeze more information out of her.

Jack stood in the corridor sipping the steaming instant coffee from the machine. He wanted nothing more then to march into Danielle's room and tell Ronnie he wanted her and loved her. He regretted sleeping with Roxy so much, it had ruined all his plans, all his plans with Ronnie. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to his right spotting a familar looking man talking to a nurse. Jack raised his eyebrows, frowning slightly. As the man got closer, Jack's face dropped, Archie Mitchell was walking towards him. Jack acted quickly, approching him before he got anywhere near Danielle's room.

**Jack:** What the hell are you doing here!

Jack shouted in a whisper, standing in front of the man.

**Archie: **I heard there was an accident, and i wanted to see how my grandaughter is ..

Archie pushed past Jack, he felt a strong hand wrap around his arm. Jack's eyes were full of anger, as he pulled Archie down the coridoor.

**Jack: **Do you really think she wants to see you, after everything!

Jack spoke through his teeth in disgust.

**Archie: **Ronnie's knows im coming ..

Archie smiled, thinking he had got one up on Jack. Jack stared into Archie's eyes not wanting to show the confusion on his face.

**Archie:** Now let go of me, before i do something i regret.

Archie sneered causing Jack's temper to flare up even more, he marched Archie out of the hospital building.

Half an hour had past and the session between Danielle and Officer Cooper came to an end. He picked his hat up from the table, and tucked his notepad under his arm.

**Officer Cooper:** If you remember anything else, anything at all, contact me

He smiled handing his number to the caring mother sitting beside Danielle. Ronnie forced a smile taking the card from his hand.

**Ronnie: **Are you ok?

Ronnie asked seeing the painful memories light up in her daughter's face.

**Danielle:** I just wanna get out of here ...

Ronnie tilted her head a little, rubbing Danielle's arm.

**Ronnie: **I know sweetie, i know

**Danielle:** Give me your coat

Ronnie looked confused, she slipped her coat off. Danielle got back out of bed, taking the coat from Ronnie, slipping it on holding it tightly around her body.

**Ronnie:** Danielle what are you doing?!

Ronnie's look of concern caused Danielle to smile.

**Danielle: **Im fine honestly, please just take me back home

Ronnie nodded not wanting to argue, Danielle looked better and healthier, she knew she could take better care of her at home.

Jack had Archie up against the wall by the collar of his jacket, looking around at the people staring.

**Jack: **Do everyone a favour and do one, get outta here!

Jack warned, Archie chuckled at his words not phased by Jack's hard man routine.

**Archie:** Look, why dont you get back and see that daughter of yours, or is that another child your gonna dump and not take care of

Jack screwed his nose up, his face turning red with anger. Archie took this as an opportunity to score points, he smiled.

**Archie:** Poor little Amy, she will end up just like that other daughter of yours, whats her name again, ah .. Penny!

Jack wrestled Archie to the floor, climbing over him. The public staring wide eyed at the two men. fighting in the car park of a busy hospital. Jack raised his fist punching Archie in the nose.

Ronnie gathered the rest of Danielle's things up, the two of them leaving the room, making their way down the corridor. Ronnie walked behind slightly resting her hand on Danielle's back protectively. They managed to sneak past the nurses and doctors, squeezing themselves into the small lift along with two strangers.

Archie and Jack were still fighting in the car park, arms and legs everywhere, as people had now stopped to watch the fight. Ronnie guided Danielle towards the exit, hoping Archie hadnt meant what he said earlier, he knew to stay away. Danielle looked over at her mum, feeling safe.

The cool air hit Danielle's face as the sun hid between the clouds, Ronnie wrapped an arm around Danielle pulling her close. Walking to her car, Ronnie could hear something going on, she turned to look at Danielle.

**Ronnie:** What is going on?

Stepping round the corner, Ronnie gasped as she saw Jack and Archie wrestling eachother, with a crowd of people watching and pointing. Ronnie ran over to the comotion, eyes wide not believing what she was seeing, Danielle closely followed not seeing Archie laying on the floor as Jack continued to throw punches.

**Ronnie:** Stop it!

Ronnie yelled, although it made no difference.

**Ronnie: **JACK STOP!

Ronnie screamed, Danielle felt nervous watching the fight. Who could Jack be beating up she thought, trying her best to see the man being brutally attacked.

**Ronnie:** STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!

Jack paused, his fist in mid air ready to land another punch at Archie. Ronnie watched wanting an explanation quickly. Jack stood up, panting for breath, he turned and looked at Ronnie, only to find dissapointment in her eyes. Danielle stepped aside, and to her horror the man being attacked, was Archie Mitchell. Danielle felt panic rip through her body, her knees felt weak.

**Danielle:** Whats he .. doing here!

Danielle spluttered turning to Ronnie with fear in her eyes.

**Archie: **I called V, we need to talk, isnt that right Veronica?

Danielle's eyes widened, how could Ronnie possibly want to stand anywhere near him let alone meet for a talk. Danielle glared at Ronnie with disbelieve, shaking her head she turned her back quickly walking out the car park.

**Ronnie:** Danielle, you know this isnt what it looks like!

Ronnie watched Archie, the smile crept onto his face at the site of Danielle walking away from Ronnie.

**Ronnie: **You .. you stay away!

Ronnie growled pointing a finger at Archie, she ran off after Danielle, she had to explain before its to late. Leaving Jack and Archie standing in the car park alone.

**Archie: **Im not leaving till i speak to Veronica

Jack grimaced whilst wiping blood from his lip.

**Jack:** She dont wanna see you, neither of them do!

Archie walked towards his car, unlocking the door. Jack pulled his phone out, wanting to warn Ronnie that Archie was heading towards her.

**Will Ronnie be able to find Danielle and explain everything? How will Danielle react to Archie's return? Will she be able to remember who ran her down?**


End file.
